Running Away Isn't Enough
by emrivera23
Summary: Gwen has moved to New York, Away from her troubles, away from her Duncan. Shes happy in New York with her new life, and bf trent. then her past comes to New York. to win her back? TxGxD BxG, IxO,LxH,JxHxA i dont own anything rated T for later.
1. Chapter 1

"Every time I see you I feel so exposed, I feel as though you see right through me, and I cant hide..." She said as tears trailed down her pale, beautiful face. He couldn't help but feel completely responsible for her tears.

"I keep on trying to forget the past, but sometimes forgetting isn't enough, Duncan..."

She trailed off from that last sentence. He didn't know that it would change his life.

"Duncan, I'm moving."

"What the hell? why!" He practically yelled in complete shock. He knew he wasn't the greatest friend ever, but why would she want to move?

"I cant see you every day with out feeling completely heart broken, and I cant see Courtney every day without feeling like the worst friend ever..."

"Who cares about Courtney?"

"You obviously do!" she yelled, people were starting to look now. "I'm guessing it wasn't her exact choice of time to talk..." He thought to himself. He, himself was fighting back tears and the urge to hold her close to his chest where her perfect little head rested each time she cried. This time he was the reason for tears.

"Goodbye Duncan" She said as she walked away, head facing the ground, and there was no more jump in her step. As she walked away Duncan whispered something he knows she heard.

"...but I love you, Gwen..." It took all of her strength to keep walking and not run into his arms.

-8 Years Later-

Gwen stood in the door way of her new studio apartment, finally she made it. After she graduated from Brookfield High School, She went to the Art Institute of Vancouver, a highly recomended school for gifted artists. Graduating top of her class Gwen Started to work at a small Gallery that displayed local canadian artists, including herself. She then moved on to bigger galleries, and finally, New York. Gwen walked around the apartment, there was the most perfect view of Central Park, and the rest of the beautiful city. The entire side of the west wall was window, allowing in the perfect amount of light, the floors gleamed as the light hit the hardwood floors. "Everything is perfect." she said out loud to herself in her large apartment. She walked into the kitchen, a new chrome stove, dishwasher, and fridge were already in place, the marble countertops ran around the sink, and stove top perfectly. They matched the shining black floor tiles perfectly.

"knock knock?" said a familiar voice.

"Hello? Gweeennnn?" said another, Bridgette Smith to be exact.

"Over here, kitchen!" Gwen yelled back.

"Where exactly?" yelled the voice of Bridgettes long time boyfriend Geoff Kipling.

"Here" finally Bridgette made her way to the kitchen, she was as beautiful as always, and she was holding a bottle of wine.

"Hey Dudette!" Geoff yelled when he saw Gwen.

"Hi! when did you guys get in?"

"Just now, we had to stop and get a home coming gift." she said smiling as she help up the bottle of wine.

"I, wanted some more, harder liquor, but nooooo..." Geoff started saying before Bridgette nudged him in the stomach.

"Thats fine, I'd rather not ha..."

"But i brought it anyways!" Geoff said, holding up a bottle of skyy vodka, and a bottle of Cap't Morgans Spiced Rum, while pointing to 3 24 cases of Budweiser.

"Geoff!" Bridgette said in response to her amount of alcohol.

"How did you even get it up here with out me knowing?" Bridgette asked.

"Welllll, I ran into a certain someone on the stairs..." Geoff said as he was pointing dramatically with the two bottles of alcohol at the, now very sweaty man in her doorway.

"Trent!" Gwen screamed as she ran and jumping into a very passionate kiss. She decided to ignore Geoff and Bridgette, who were now in a little bit of an argument about the amount of alcohol he smuggled into her apartment. Gwen never wanted to let go of her boyfriend, but she had to go break the up coming fight between Geoff and Bridgette.

"Hey, miss me much?" Trent said when Gwen let go of his arms.

"Of, very much...but right now, i must attend to my guests." she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Geoff! What are you expecting? Its just suppose to be me, you, Trent and Gwen here! the wine is all we need!"

"But Bridge, I figured we can call Izzy, Owen, and Justin. They live here too you know..."

"Yes, but I dont think Gwen..."

"Dont thinkk Gwen what?" She asked smiling walking into the kitchen where her two friends were arguing.

"Gwen, Trent, do you think its a good idea to have a small party? invite Owen, Izzy, Justin... Maybe even Lindsay?" He ask Gwen, pouting like a little boy. Gwen can see Bridgette , she looked annoyed. Gwen figured she should side with her, and not Bridgettes party boy boyfriend.

"Maybe tomorrow night, Tonight we need to..."

"To unpack and drink this wine!" Trent quickly interupted his girlfriend.

"Sounds good to me, anyone object?"

"I..."

"Good! ill find the glasses!" Gwen said quickly before another argument starts. She runs to the living room where all her things were, in boxes, and wrapped in some kind of plastic. She finally located the box with the wine glasses, when she felt someones hands around her waist, it was Trent.

"Oh my! Why sir! you seemed to have startled me." Gwen giggled as she spoke in a fake flirty souther accent, she knew Trent couldnt help but laugh.

"Why ma'am, I only want to help." Trent smiled at her, and she smiled back, she turned around putting her arms around his neck, she looked into his green eyes and leaned in for the most romantic kiss since before she left. It would have been perfec if she didnt have wine glasses in her hands, and the popping of the cork of the wine bottle.

"Your beautiful Gwen..."

"Trent, we have to.." but before she could finish her sentence Trents lips were on hers.

"Hey you two..." Bridgette said, walking to get the wine glasses from Gwens hands.

"Sorry..." Trent said, blushing slightly.

"No problem." Bridgette said smirking at Gwen. Gwen felt just a little awkward, she wasn't too big on PDA. Trent on the other hand, wanted to show the world.

Gwen walked back into the kitchen and poured 4 glasses of wine, handed a glass to each of her guests and they started to unpack. As Gwen started unpacking she started to think about her life now, and who was in it.

Bridgette, the girl who single handedly saved her from a depression that almost cost Gwen her life. She was still the girl who wore shorts in the middle of winter, who surfed in the summers, and who still tried to make everything work out for the best. She wouldnt be here without Bridgette, And Geoff.

Geoff was always there as well, she and Geoffs friendship started out a little weird, because she was scared he was going to take Bridgette away from her, but once they hung out more everything was good. Geoff still was the party boy she remembers hating, now its hard to imagine her life without him. He really brought Bridgette up in self esteem, and she couldnt be happier for her best friend. Geoff was perfect for her, and she him. They evened each other out.

and last but not least, Gwen looked a Trent, He smiled back at her and continued unpacking a box full of books. She was greatful for him, other guys she dated were all jerks, and seemed to think of her as a type of trophy, they would say to theyre friends "Look at my woman, shes goth, shes hot, and shes super sexy!" never once had they called her beautiful. this wasnt the first time she dated Trent, they dated breifly in jr. high, but Gwen ended it because she wasnt ready for a relationship. Trent understood, then he moved away. It wasnt till last year she saw Trent again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! thanks! This is my first offical story, and i am actually surprised people actually like it. I'll try to update every day or at least 5 times a week. anyways, thanks again for reading your greatly appreciated.**_

_**ps. i dont own the total drama characters, i wish i did because i loooovvvveee Gwen.:P**_

Duncan Jones sat alone at his kitchen table, he knew he didn't have much time till she woke up. He wrote a note for his sleeping wife and left it on the table, grabbed his lunch and walked outside to his car.

"Peice of shit!" he yelled once he saw that the bumber had fallen off, again. He looked up at the bedroom window hoping his cursing didn't wake his sleeping wife, she would literally kill Duncan if she didn't get her 8 hours of sleep. Duncan picked up the bumper and threw it in the trunk of the car. "If I didn't have to spend all my money on her choice in furniture, and all that shit, I would have enough money to fix my fucking car!" he yelled again, this time he knew she wouldnt hear him, he was in his car. He turned the key and like always the car refused to start, he tried 4 times before it started for good. He pulled out of the driveway and drove across town to the box factory. On his way to work he picked up his co-workers Cody Hill, and Tyler Pendle. Tyler was first, and always was sent off by his girlfriend Haley. Tyler hated her, but he loved her just as much. Duncan knew this because one time after work he and his friends went out to local bar and Tyler admitted to still being in love with his high school girlfriend Lindsey, who was now a professional hairstylist at some posh New York spa. Duncan knew his buddies like he know his wifes mood changes, which was very VERY well. Cody on the other hand was an open book. Cody was always in and out of relationships, and all his girlfriends look and seem the same, but Duncan never wanted to know about them. Duncan felt his life was full of regret. He regrets marrying the girl who causes him misery since he first met her, he regrets letting the only person that mattered walk out of his life. He wishes he had the courage to leave.

The alarm clock rings and Courtney rolls over to turn the alarm off. Another early morning, and another day of grading papers. Courtney was a seventh grade teacher at the jr. high she once went to. She walked downstairs and saw the note on the table

"Gone to work, Pub after with the guys. wont be back till late. Duncan."

"Good." she said under her breath, she couldn't stand having her husband home. She prefered to be alone. Not something you would want to hear in a marriage. Courtney made herself breakfast, ate and then headed out the door to the middle school.

Once Courtney got to the school she went to her class and started placing the papers in nice little piles on her desk, she was ready for the school day ahead. She liked to sit in silence and think about things before the bell rang and her first class came shuffling in. Her thinking time was interupted by a knock on the door.

"Hello?" A voice spoke, Courtney looked up and was at lost for words when she saw the man standing in her class doorway.

"ummm, h-h-hello, can i help you?" Courtney managed to sputter out.

"My name is Alejandro Burromuetro, or Mr B. I was sent downhere as a teachers aid?"

"Oh..o-okay. thank you. I am Courtney Masters... I mean Courtney Jones." She was surprised at her new t. a's good looks. he was tall, and tan, Green eyes, had long hair, and he had a small goatee. Normally Courtney was disgusted by facial hair, which is why she made Duncan shave his goatee. She watched as Alejandro placed his bag down on the small desk in the back, she watches as he walks up to her desk and...

"Excuse me, but do you mind if i get a schedule of the days work?"

"ummm yes!" she says handing it to him, pushing the paper in his face. She was embarassed by her actions. She continued the day trying her hardest not to stare at the beautiful man in her class.

Finally the end of the day came, and she was packing her coffee cup, and papers into her briefcase, when Alejandro asks her a question.

"Courtney, why is such a beautiful woman a teacher, and not a model?" She knew he was flirting with her, and since he was so handsome, a little flirting couldnt hurt.

"I am married!" she said, she had a flirtatious response, but for some reason said that. 'Why? Why! would i say that?' she mentally lectured herself, and walked out of the room. Alejandro just stood there watching as his new co-worker walked away.

Duncan walked back into his house, it was very much past midnight. 'Courtney is going to murder me...' he thought. He walked inside and was surprised, there was a note on the table, it was from Courtney.

"-Duncan, I think we both know this isnt working. I'm at Haleys, I'll call the lawyer tomorrow."

Duncan was shocked. what cause her to suddenly say what was the truth? He was puzzled, but right now, he was too tired to do anything else.

After work Courtney drove by the bar that she knew Duncan liked to go to sometimes after work. but she couldnt force herself to go inside. It had been a while since she and Duncan had spent time together. Now she was listing everything she didnt like about her marriage: No time spent together, He's always slacking off at work, He never kisses me, we never have sex... the list goes on and on. She sat outside her house in her car, going over her desicion. Courtney Jones could not get a divorce.. she thought to her self. She walked inside to her empty house, sat down alone at the dinner table thinking of better times. She missed her friends, and her old life. she was filled with regret. and she knew Duncan felt the same way. She made her decision. She, Courtney Master. wanted a divorce.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, again. Thank You for reading. I guess i was shocked because...i dont know. lol anyways thank you:) you literally made my night:) and you encouraged me to write more.**

**and enough of that. Heres your third chapter of Running away isnt enough.**

Gwen woke up the next morning, her head hurt. Hangover. She rolled over and felt another body in her bed.

"Trent?" she whispered.

"hmmm...Yeah?"

"Oh. okay good." she giggled. relieved to be honest. She was sure that they drank more than the wine.

"I've got to go make some coffee. Want some?" She asked her messy haired boyfriend.

"Of course Beautiful." He replied. Gwen blushed at the compliment and got up, wrapping her black silk house coat around her body, she walked outside to the living room. She was surprised to see a passed out Geoff and Bridgette.

"Psst. Bridgette?" Gwen whispered, she found it only polite to ask, and make more for her two passed out friends.

"hm-pf, yes...what time is it?" Bridgette managed to sputter out, as she shielded her eyes from the blinding light.

"Coffee? and I haven't checked yet." Gwen smiles looking at her obviously hungover best friend.

"YES! coffee is needed. wheres my socks?" Gwen giggled and continued onto the making of the coffee.

She walked into the kitchen, she stepped onto the cold floors and walked across the cold tiles. She reached up to the cupboards when she noticed the blinking light on her phone. Gwen picked it up, it read: One Missed Call. from an unknown long distance number.

"I'll answer it later." She thought mindlessly as she grabbed to coffee can and started measuring the scoops of coffee. She watched as the coffee drip into the coffee pot, a gift from her mom and brother back in Canada, she was startled when she saw Trent in the doorway.

"Hey, coffee made?" He said casually as he walked across the kitchen and kissed Gwen on the cheek.

"Not yet, but right away, Geoff and Bridgette up yet?"

"They are! I was just coming to make us all some breakfast." He smiled, Gwen felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world. Trent really was what she wanted in her life.

"Hey, you got a message!"

"Oh yeah, Pass me my phone."

"Sure thing gorgeous." he winked and threw her the phone.

"Thanks...Handsome." Gwen smiled as she moved the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Gwen? Its me, Duncan Jones...I know its been awhile...I got your number from Lindsay. Lindsay Mosby...Ermm..well now its something like Lindsay Shepherd. Anyways...I know you hate me, or maybe you don't. Look Sunshine, I miss you, and I'll be in New York in...well, tomorrow...Maybe meet me at the airport? or not there... umm..I'm sorry. I miss you sunshine. meet me at this little pub... Lauren's? 5:00pm. ok, bye...i Lo...BEEEEP"

"Shit..." Gwen could feel the tears coming, and she knew she couldnt start crying over another guy in front of her new wonderful boyfriend. Gwen quickly ran to the living room leaving a confused Trent standing in the kitchen.

"Bridgette! I need to talk to you, its important! My office! now!" Gwen yelled, the tears she'd been holding back were now noticibly falling down her face. Bridgette didn't respond because she knew this was bad.

"Man, whats up with the chicks?" a sleepy Geoff said to Trent standing in the doorway.

"Idon't know.." Trent said puzzled.

Gwen ran into her office, it was more like a art space, but the same none the less. Bridgette walked in after her.

"Gwen, sweetie, whats wrong?" she asked with a concerned look.

"D-Duncan...H-Here." she said between sobs.

"Oh Sweetie! When did he call?" she said as she wrapped her arms around the crying Gwen.

"Last night... while we were cleaning, I must have not heard my phone.."

"Oh, What did he say?"

"Hes here, in New York, and he wants to meet at Lauren's."

"Isn't that where you met Tr..."

"YES! I can't go see him! Why is he here!" She interupted. Gwen was now angry, she paced the room while Bridgette sat on the stool with a concerned expression.

"Gwen, I think you should go see him..."

"What? Why? Do you not remember how I was before I moved to Vancouver?" Gwen yelled. She remembered that cold autumn day.

_-flashback-_

"_I'm moving..." Gwen decided she had to, she was now 18 and she could go wherever she wanted, and where she wanted to go was as far away as possible. Gwen stood there as she explained to her best friend Duncan why she was leaving. As she walked away, she swore she heard Duncan say "but I love you..." Gwen wasn't sure. She walked to a nearby park and used it as a shortcut home when she spotted the tree where she first met Duncan back when they were kids. The initials D+G=FFE, Gwen broke down in tears right then and there. She needed to run back, run back to his comforting arms. "No!" Gwen thought, She was stronger than this. And she walked straight home and called Bridgette Smith._

"_Hello?"_

"_BRidge! I can still stay with you right?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_okay, good, I'll be there tomorrow. see you."_

"_Okay Gwen, I'll pick you up at the airport. Love you."_

_And when Gwen got to the airport there was Bridgette, hand in hand with Geoff Kipling._

"_Hi! Are you okau? This is my boyfriend Geoff!"_

"_Yeah I'm good. Nice to meet you Geoff. I'm Gwen." _

_After that, the months before graduation were rocky, Gwen struggled with self inflicted cutting, and considered suicide. She was stronger than she thought when the timing was perfect. Her dad left, and her mom was alone back in Toronto and couldnt help Gwen pay for school anymore. The day she planned to end it all, Bridgette ran upstairs knocking down the flimsy door where Gwen was standing, just about to step off the chair. That night she and Bridgette talked all night about Duncan and Gwens family. Gwen knew she could never scare her best friend like that. and thats when she found her skills in the arts were just right for the Art Institute of Vancouver, where she won a scholarship and she finished school with ease._

_-end flashback-_

"Bridgette! how can you say that?"

"Closure..." Bridgette said softly. Gwen knew she was right. She had to go meet up with him. After she explained to Trent.

**wooooo! next chapter is gonna bring them together? or will it be focused more on how Trent and Gwen met. Does Gwen miss Duncan? Duncan is in New york now, What is Laurens? Where LeShauna? Harold? maybe Tyler came with him...who knows...nvm i know but yeah. thanks alot again for liking this:D i feel awesome:D**

**oh also, i forgot to put in the summery that in the Alejandro-Heather-Justin love triangle...that its actually a square...so ites Alejandro-Heather-Justin-Courtney. dont worry, it wont be that long...mostly because i hate spelling Alejandro...and i dont really like courtney...**

**Thanks again:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Duncan walked through the gates with his back pack swung around his shoulder, He took the time re-pierce his eyebrow, nose and ear in the cab. It was close to the time he was meeting Gwen. Duncan couldn't stop smiling, in just a few short hours he would see the girl who he let walk away. He hated himself for not chasing after her. He got in the cab and asked the cab driver to take him to the Milford Plaza Hotel, he was glad he can now spend his hard earned money on things like nice hotels, and flights to New York. He got out of the cab at the corner of 44th and 8th. Just a few blocks away from the hotel. He walked down the street, he could see the hotel clearly and then in the corner of his eye he saw her. Standing on the street, she looked like she was crying. 'Why is She crying? Who is that man next to her?' He was thinking about going over to them, but he stopped when he saw the man embrace Gwen and kiss her lightly on the forehead. 'What was I thinking? She has a life here!' Duncan considered going back when his internal debating stopped when his phone rang. -unknown number- He knew it might be Gwen, and he almost didn't answer, but they weren't hanging up, so Duncan answered.

"Hello?"

"Um..Duncan? its Gwen..." It was Gwen, his heart started to beat so intensely Duncan thought he was going to die right on the spot.

"Oh! Hey," He said trying to maintain a 'chill' tone.

"Hi, so...how are you?" How are? she asks how are you?

"I'm fine, just arriving at my hotel. Sunshine, listen.."

"No Duncan, I'll meet you in the lobby, your at what hotel?" Duncan sounded shocked, was that guy just her gay best friend?

"uh, I'm at the Milford Plaza Hotel, room 456..."

"Just the lobby... 20 Minutes?"

"Sure thing sunshine."

"Please, don't, Duncan. See you."

Duncan quickly ran up to his room, jumped in the shower. About 10 minutes later Duncan got out of the shower, dried himself off, and put on his suit and started to walk to the door.

Back in Canada...

Courtney walked down the hallway, she was prepared to start a flirting frenzy with her handsome new teachers aid, Alejandro. She decided to wear some of her friend Haley's shoes, which were a bit sexier and higher heeled. She decided on wearing a pencil skirt with strappy heels. white button up shirt, and she walked down the hallway. Even Haley's boyfriend Tyler walked into the door when she came downstairs. 'Good.' she smiled as she walked out the door and got in her car. She drove down by the River, and stopped when she saw her friend walking alone. Courtney stopped the car at the side of the road, rolled down her window and yelled: "Heather? Is that you?"

"Yes..."She was crying. Courtney quickly jumped out of her car to see what was wrong with her crying friend.

"Heather! what's wrong?"

"Its...just...Alejandro..."

"Alejandro...Burromureto? How do you know him?" Courtney quickly said

"He's my fiance, but now my ex is back...Justin Jameson...And he just took off.."

"Oh..." Said Courtney, now she felt bad, and ridiculous standing there in her "Sexy" outfit.

"Justin? Really? I thought he went to L.A?...but thats not the point."

"I knew there was someone else, and this was just his reason! and Justin doesn't even want me back! He wants his stupid shirt back!"

"Well...I dont know what to say.."She felt horrible, she didn't know Alejandro was getting married...'but why was he flirting with me?' Courtney pulled Heather close for a hug when she realized she was late. She had to get to work.

"Heather, i got work, can we meet for coffee after?"

"Of course, I'm gonna head home, clean up.."

"Okay, see you soon." Courtney said but just as she opened her door she heard Heather yell:

"I love your skirt!"

"Thanks!" Courtney yelled back. She was probably walking into a trap she thought as she started her car and drove off to the school.

When she got to the school she walked into her classroom and sat down, she was just in time for the bell. Alejandro was already there and when she walked in he smiled. Courtney could feel herself blushing, but she knew better than to flirt with her friends fiance. When the class was done, Alejandro came to her desk and Courtney knew she had to leave.

"Good afternoon My Beautiful..."

"Sorry, You have a fiance and your calling me beautiful, and flirting!" She ended up yelling, instead of the firm "your in trouble" voice, which she usually used for Duncan. She completely forgot about Duncan! Courtney ran out of the class before Alejandro could say anything. She ran outside to her car where she drove off back to her house."Duncan?" She called into the empty house. He always got fridays off, and he normally stayed home, but today he wasn't there. Courtney ran upstairs to see if Duncan already packed his things, when she reached their bedroom, she saw a note:

"_Princess, I get what your saying, and I think its best. I don't know exactly when I'll be back, so... I am heading to New York tonight, to see Gwen..I know she hurt you when she left, but it was my fault, and I hurt her. I loved you, but I still love Gwen. I'm so sorry Courtney... I'll call when I know what's happening. I love you. -Duncan_

Courtney held the note in her hand and started to cry. Duncan chose Gwen over her, She knew Duncan had some feelings for Gwen, but she didn't know that they were strong feelings. Gwen was Duncan and Courtney's best friend in high school, since they were kids, and when she and Duncan started dating Gwen distanced herself from both Duncan and Courtney. Which totally made Courtney feel like she was the bad friend for not realizing Gwen's knew that Gwen Liked Duncan in Jr. High, but she didn't think her feelings lasted through out highschool... she singlehandedly ruined her friendship with Gwen.

"What have I done..."

Heather walked into the coffee shop, where she was suppose to meet Courtney. She knew her friend would be there soon, because it was unlike Courtney to be late. Heather walked up to the cashier and got her usual vanilla latte and she sat down for about 10 minutes when an out of breath Courtney came through the big glass doors. She stood up hugging the girl as she sat down.

"Hi! I'm so sorry I'm late, I was just...Cleaning something up..."

"Oh its fine, I just got here." she said taking a sip of her latte.

"So, please tell me whats going on, I haven't seen you in weeks!" Courtney asked.

"Oh, Well, as I said this morning, engaged." She said stretching her hand out showing Courtney a ridiculously large engagement ring.

"Oh wow! that's amazing!" She said with jealously.

"Yeah, except if things are going the same I won't be getting married..." Courtney felt a twinge of guilt. "He keeps on writing things in a stupid book, of which i can't read because its all in Spanish!"

"I thought you spoke Spanish?"

"No, sadly... I should learn."

"Well, I have to tell you something..."Courtney said, looking worried, which caused Heather to feel worried.

"Alejandro is my teacher assistant...and...he flirts...alot."

"what!" She was kind of mad because that meant he was flirting with her friend. She decided to play it cool, she knew Courtney was married.

"I just don't know what to do with it, like I didn't know he was engaged so I went to school all dressed up.."

"Courtney, its fine. Your married."

"Oh...me and Duncan have decided to separate."

"Oh! that's too bad, but to be honest, he seemed to like that little goth girl from high school. What was her name? Gwen?"

"Yep, but its for the best..."

"Please tell me your arnt upset about it...He spent his nights at that lame bar with Cody and Tyler. Who, I recently saw him. He was on a payphone talking to Lindsay...His ex."

"How do you see these things?" Courtney asked in amazement.

"I just see things. Like that man over there..." She said pointing to a guy in a greenish hoodie, and a hat with some kind of ball at the end."His name is Ezekiel Phelm, He spits in the pizza's he delivers."

"Ok, never eating pizza again."

"Don't worry, anyways, I've got a favour." She had it planned in her head, she would introduce Courtney to Justin, just so she can keep him away while she marries Alejandro.

"Sure thing!"

"I wan to set up a friend..."

"No, Not Justin."

"Please!"

"Fine, He was hot in high school."

"He still is." They laugh and Heather and Courtney works out the details.

After coffee with Heather, Courtney went back home, she needed to be alone and cry for a bit. or maybe call Gwen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so just to clear up the confusion of the chapter its going back to when Gwen and Bridgette were talking and yeah, so its starting from chapter 3. :) yay. ohh and what about Courtney! isshe gonna call Gwen? Is she gonna date Justin? or will Heather pick Justin over Alejandro? and then Courtney fall for Alejandro! so much! also.. why is Tyler talking to Lindsay when hes with Haley? and Cody? lets see what happens this chapter when everyone meet each other again, and so on. also. an appearance from Harold and Leshawna, and Owen and Izzy. :D enjoy, also let me know how this is going, and if you like it or not,**

**Thanks yous!3 xoxox**

Gwen walked out of her office with Bridgette looking scared and nevous, Trent definatly noticed because he went and wrapped his muscular arms around her.

"Gwen, Honey, are you alright? I didn't know if I should make you your coffee..." Trent asked with that concerned look that made Gwen want to cry.

"Its okay, but Trent... I think we should talk about something..." Gwen said, she felt Trent's arms loosen from around her and he stared at her. His green eyes started to glisten with tears.

"Gwen..."

"OH! NO! nothing that bad!" She felt stupid for saying it like that. She just had to tell Trent that her former best friend, and love was going to be coming to see her. and that she needed to go see him. Closure.

"Oh, you got me worried, but anything for you babe." He smiled, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Gwen felt the warmth of his breath as he kissed her.

"I love you Trent.." The second after Gwen said it, she realized she had never said it before. She turned different shades of red and pink and Trent just looked at her with his loving smile and said:

"I love you too Gwen."

"Okay, so... I got to go meet with my new assistant, so... maybe lunch?"

"Sure thing. Now drink the coffee I made you." He said jokingly pushing her towards the kitchen.

"I thought you didn't make me coffee?" She asked flirtaciously.

"Of course I did, Babe." Gwen smiled again, and walked to her room, smiling at Bridgette who was trying to wake up Geoff with the coffee.

"Wake up Geoff!"

"mrmphf...no..." A sleepy Geoff mumbled.

"I'm not wearing a shirt..." Bridgette said, who was fully dressed.

"Okay! I'm up!" Geoff jumped up and realized that his girlfriend was fully clothed.

"good, Lets go shopping, I didn't work as hard as I did for nothing! Designer clothes here I come!"

Bridgette was ready for getting what she wanted, she wanted Dolce and Gabbana, Dior, Gucci, Prada, Chanel, LouisVuittion, and best of all...Marc Jacobs. Bridgette was tired of the surfer clothes, she figured it was time for her to grow up.

Bridgette walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she studied her face, her lips her nose and eyes. She knew Geoff loved her the way she was, but she felt if she worked harder to look better she wouldn't be so worried about Geoff cheating. Geoff had a habit of unknowingly flirting with girls, and she felt that some day he will cheat, by accident. She was worried. Gwen knew all of this, and Gwen knew that Geoff only has eyes for her, and that no girl can come between them. Bridgette just needed constant reassurance, like maybe a ring...

Gwen got dressed, she picked out a professional black dress with some lace shoulders, It was very professional-goth-chic. She walked around looking for her black heels when she came across a box. The box was green, and had a picture of three smiling teens, the first person she saw in the picture was Duncan. His right arm around Courtney's shoulder, and his left around Gwen's waist. She remembers that day since it was the day Duncan and Courtney started dating. She opened the box and a wave of awful feelings swept over her and she could smell the remnant scent of Duncan. She looked at the different pictures, and finally, at the bottom, neatly folded was a shirt. It was Duncan's skull t-shirt. At first she was confused as to why she had it, then she remembered that it was the shirt Duncan left the last time he snuck through her window. He was running from people that night and Gwen's house was the closest. She remembered that his shirt was torn, so she gave him one of her brother's t-shirts. She fixed it for him, but she never gave it back, or washed it. She put the shirt up to her nose and smelled it again, she felt her eyes water, and then there was a knock on her door.

"Hey, you ready? I called you a cab..." Trent asked opening the door slowly.

"Yeah, be right out." Gwen quickly shoved the shirt back into the box and closed the lid, she felt embarrassed that her boyfriend had caught her smelling some old shirt. 'He probably thinks I'm crazy.' she thought

"Okay, I'm just going to put your coffee in a travel mug. Then I'll walk you down."

"Okay Trent. Thank you for being awesome."

"I'm only awesome as long as your with me." Trent smiled and went to the kitchen.

Gwen applied her make up, and brushed her hair, she went out to the living room, and saw that Geoff had finally woken up, and was getting ready to take Bridgette shopping. Bridgette was jumping around excited to walk around New York, Gwen smiled at Bridgette and she started to head to the door.

"Okay! I'm leaving! I'll leave word with the doormen that you guys are here and are my guests, I wrote down the door code on the whiteboard in my office, so Have fun!" She yelled before Trent opened the door and they both left hand in hand.

Walking down to the lobby of her building Gwen started to panic, She was going to have to tell Trent about Duncan at lunch, which was in like...2 hours! Trent must have noticed because next thing she felt was Trent's lips on hers. they broke apart as the cab driver honked the horn and yelled.

"Hurry up! I really don't have all day!""

"I Love you Gwen, No matter what you have to say. I'll meet you at our place." He said once more kissing her forehead.

"ok, see you." Gwen said, She was more calmed now and she got in the cab. She had to go to a small art studio in Chealsea.

"Hi, Where are you going?" Said the man with shaggy brown hair, and a vest. He looked much to formal and smart to be a cab driver, Gwen thought.

"Can you tell me?"

"Chealsea." GWen answered. She was still observing the man driving her.

"I really appreciate your staring." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry, but... you look a little over dressed to be a cab driver."

"Ugh, Its only a part time job! I'm Noah Grant. Don't you recognize me?"

"Um, sorry, no."

"I wrote the book about mayor McLean?"

"Nope, Artist...Not into politics."

"Oh. Another artist in New York, Haven't seen that ever!"

"Okay mr. Sarcasm! just drive." Gwen was tired of her drivers sarcastic comments. Finally she arrived. She walked into the oddly coloured build when she saw a somewhat large black woman wearing capris, and a peach couloured shirt.

"LeShawna?"

"Hold on girl! I'm on the phone."

"um...Okay?" Gwen heard the girl talking someone named Harold. 'Brother?' Gwen thought.

"Harold, baby, Take little Sean to day care, and then braid Mercedes hair okay? and I dont want to see any of that wavy stuff onmy daughters hair okay? See you at lunch Sugar."

'husband.' Gwen thought.

"Oh hey! I'm sorry, my husband is just so dang clumsy, He went and dropped my baby girls baby bag down the stairs as he dropped me off. Anyways, Im LeShawna McBraidy, and I'm your new assistant." she said as she handed Gwen an envelope, and a folder which was obviously her resume.

"Hi, Im Gwen, Just Gwen, something my teacher said I should try..."She said trying to explain her lack of last name.

"That's okay girl!" She said, She grabbed Gwen's hand, and started shaking it. Gwen was enjoying her new assistant's bold attitude, and new they would get along.

"Let's start work." Gwen said as she looked at the clock, she only had an hour and a half left till she was suppose to meet Duncan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, so I lied about Owen and Izzy...this chapter.:) but possibly this chapter. this chapter takes place right after the last so again, and the very last word of last chapter was suppose to be Trent...I made a mistake, too lazy to change it now. but i will...unless I already have...then continue on:) enjoy:) feedback is greatly wlcome, and ILikeTwizzlers...Thank you for your comments, and such:) extremely EXTREMELY encouraging.:) thank you:D**

**Here ya go peeps!:P**

Gwen walked out of the Art x Gallery with her new assistant Leshawna, who was talking non-stop about her "man back at home taking care of her babies" She really liked Leshawna, she was well qualifyed since her last employer was Miranda Priestly, and she was from Edmonton Alberta, so being Canadian just made her much more nicer. Gwen walked down the street when she looked at the time on her phone. She was suppose to meet Trent in 15 minutes.

"LeShawna! I have to go meet my boyfriend for lunch, meet me at my apartment in 40 minutes?" Gwen said as she pulled out a small notebook and wrote down her address and gave her the individual apartments lock pass code.(5852) She barely heard LeShawna tell her that she didn't need to hand in her painting till next week.

"Okay, see you!" LeShawna said, she would go anyways since Gwen forgot her datebook. Gwen ran across the street trying to figure what way was faster. LeShawna pulled out her phone and called her science-fiction novelist husband to see if their children were still alive.

Gwen ran 5 blocks till she could see Trent riding his motorcycle ahead, he was just getting off the bike when Gwen yelled: "Hey! Trent!"

"Hey Beautiful!" Trent yelled back, he started to walk towards Gwen, as Gwen started running she felt her emotions ball up in her stomach. She jumped into Trent's arms, as she always did, and kissed him on the lips. He lifted her up and carried her into "Their" coffee shop, It was a small, and very unknown.

"TRENT! Put me down!" She said laughing as he carried her in the cafe.

"Hey Trent! Hi! HI!" Said a red haired girl in a green dress. "Hi! Gwen! How are you? Last tiem I saw you... You were wearing that dresss... hahahah... because i blinked! See?" Said the girl pointing at her own eyes showing that she was blinking.

"Izzy! Do we actually have customers?" said a voice from behind the counter.

"Hey Owen!" Trent and Gwen said in unison at the large man behind the counter who was now getting up from off the ground.

"Yes we do, and its Gwen and Trent!" Izzy said jumping up on the counter, and then she jumped again and pulled from the ceiling a ladder.

"Whats the ladder for Owen?" asked Gwen as Izzy was trying to pull Trent onto the counter to join her.

"yeah man, last week you had coconuts hanging everywhere, and now, mystery ladders?" said Trent trying to resist Izzy's grabbing and pulling.

"Izzy wanted a rooftop seating area for only the regulars...Come on!" Said the big guy getting on the counter.

"Gwen, Do you want to go up?" Trent asked getting ready to lift Gwen up to the counter.

"Sure, Couldn't hurt." She said as she let her boyfriend lift her on to the counter. Once he got on the counter, Izzy started to climb up the ladder, then Owen, then Trent after a small argument with Gwen about his 'Ladies first' rule. Finally Gwen started up the ladder, when she reached the top she was shocked at the layout. There were wooden round tables low to the ground like coffee tables, and pillows and cushions everywhere, she could see the rest of the street from there. There was a small bar-like stand where Owen walked to as soon as he got up there. Gwen looked at Trent who was forcefully smiling while talking to Izzy, who randomly jumped up and down in a crazy fashion. Owen was busy looking for some clean cups when she walked up to Trent and Izzy, Izzy was in the middle of a story.

"...And then he asked me if I could hold the water, but I really don't think it was water because I drank it and next thing I know I was in Toronto. That's where I met Ow-...Gwen! I was telling Trent how we met...Me and Owen that is."

"I know how you met Izzy." said Gwen with a smile. She knew they met when Izzy was in Canada, and Owen saw her wandering around with no shoes and he asked her why she had no shoes, and then the rest was history. Owen followed her here and they opened up this coffee shop and they are happily unmarried.

"I know how you two met!" Izzy basically screamed.

"Gwen, was the beauty across the room, and she completely distracted me from the show I was doing at Lauren's Pub, I kept on dropping my pick." Trent said while kissing her on the cheek.

"Awwwwh so cute! Did you know that this floor was suppose to be a floor...of a real building!" Izzy randomly shouted.

"Yeah! The other floors burnt in like the 80's" Owen joined in as he brought 4 coffee mugs of some coffee infused tea.

"That's why the sides of the walls are black and...black." Izzy said.

"That's actually pretty cool." Gwen said looking at the burnt walls."

"Gwen, Didn't you say we needed to talk?" Trent asked. He still had the worry in his eyes and Gwen really didn't want to go talk about Duncan right now.

"Sure, uhmm.. Izzy, Owen...can we have a moment of privacy?" Gwen said nodding at the ladder.

"Alright!" said Owen walking towards the hole in the floor.

"I got to water my cat anyways." Izzy said as she jumped into the hole. A loud crash was heard then maniacal laughing from both Owen and Izzy.

Gwen walked towards the edge of the building, Trent followed holding his drink in his hand. The both stood there in silence as Gwen tried to make sense of all the words she wanted to say. Trent then reached for Gwen's hand and gave it a light squeeze and said. "Is this about the green box?"

Gwen opened her eyes and looked at Trent. He knew. Or at least knew a lot more than what she thought.

"Yeah...My friend...Ex-Friend.."

"Boyfriend?" Trent interrupted with a concerned look and tone.

"No, just friend. He's in the city, and he wants to meet today." Gwen choked out. She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, she could feel Trent's loving stare, and she could feel her heart beating. Gwen didn't know what else to say. She told Trent about everything that happened before she moved to the U.S, and she was afraid Trent would leave. When she finished the story she waited for a response from Trent and when she looked at him, he wasn't crying, he didn't look angry. He just looked up at her and hugged her. Gwen felt all of Trent's love in that hug and she knew that Trent was there forever.

"Gwen, I'll always love you, and I understand. Closure is healthy, and I love you." Trent whispered into her ear.

"Trent, Thank you." They walked to the hole and he held out his hand and let her down first. When they both were down on the floor safely, he called out to Owen who was no where to be seen.

"Hey, Owen!"

"Izzy?" Gwen called.

"Here!" Owen yelled from the kitchen. Just then Izzy jumped up from behind the counter screaming.

"Boo!" She laughed, as Gwen helped up Trent who had jumped and fallen.

"We're gonna go now, I left the cups up on the roof."

"Sure thing guys! come back later this evening! Lindsay Shepard, and Beth Hanson are gonna be here. Remember them?" Of course they remembered them. The two hairstylists who were on their way to being were all friends from some party Izzy made them crash.

"Sure, see you later!" Trent and Gwen said waving as the exited the coffee shop.

"That was fun." Gwen said still a little embarrassed and she tried not to keep eye contact.

"Gwen, I love you, and I want to see your beautiful face very day." Trent said, cupping her face in his hands. Gwen could feel something big was coming up, she was afraid of what was next. "Gwen,your the light to my life and I couldn't live it without you..."Just then he pulled out a long narrow box from his side compartment on his motorcycle and handed it to Gwen. "I saw this and thought of you." Gwen opened the box and it was a silver chain with a silver pendant. it said 'Gwen" in beautiful handwriting, with a small diamond heart on its own separate pendant. Gwen took one look at it and broke into tears. Trent smiled and pulled Gwen to his chest and just held her as she cried. She could feel his heart beat and she could feel hers in sync. It wasn't till much later she realized they were still on the street on front of the cafe.

"Thank you Trent." she said, looking into his pretty green eyes, the tears still running down her face.

"Your welcome my love." He said kissing her forehead.

**(this is what Duncan saw)**

"Thank you Trent." Gwen was at lost for anymore words and she placed her head back in Trent's warm chest.

Trent held his crying girlfriend until she said she had to get back home since she was already a half hour late. Trent watched her get inside of a cab and as the cab drove away Trent walked to his motorcycle pulling out a small box from his back pack and putting it in his pocket. 'I know how she really feels" he thought.

"Tonight, I'll ask her to marry me." He whispered to no one. He got on his motorcycle and drove down the road when he saw a face that looked familiar.

**Hey, I'll continue again from this chapter. I had fun writing it:) sorry for mistakes. I haven't slept properly in like a week, and I've been doing nothing but work, write and watch movies all day. and illegally drive my boyfriends car.:P **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, another update! I have nothing to do today, so I'll do this. :)**

After Gwen got in the cab she told the cab driver to take her to central park. She needed to walk before she went to go see LeShawna, so she texted her assistant informing her that she was going to be even later. She walked through the park when a dog came running up to her. The dog was a nice golden retriever and holding a red ball in its mouth. The dog dropped the ball at her feet, she bent down and picked up the ball, she looked at the dog who was now waiting for her to throw the ball, as she lifted the ball preparing to throw it, someone started yelling. "Hey! That's my dog!" Gwen turned around and she was greeted by a big muscular black man.

"He came running up and yeah, gave me the ball..." She felt a little bit afraid of the man. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it. and 'He' is a 'she'. Her name's: Bunny." Said the man.

"What a sweet name. Shes adorable." Gwen said petting the dog again on the head.

"I'm DJ, DJ Wright. And you are?" DJ asked with a smile.

"I'm Gwen...just Gwen."

"Well, "Just Gwen" do you want to go get some water with me for bunny?"

"I really have to go...but why not. Bunny seems awesome" Said Gwen as she picked up the ball and threw it ahead of her and DJ.

She and DJ walked for about ten minutes before she heard someone call her name.

"GWEN!" Gwen turned around, she saw LeShawna runnign towards her and DJ.

"Hey! sorry" Gwen apologized, she forgot she was suppose to be at her apartment.

"That's okay girl! Your man dropped by and left you something, then this blond guy and girl came back. The girl was going crazy and stuff..."

"Yeah, Trent, Geoff and Bridgette. They were there?"

"Yeah, now who is this?" LeShawna asked nodding at DJ, who was petting his dog uncomfortably as Gwen was talking to her assistant.

"Oh, This is DJ, And this pretty little fuzzball is Bunny." Gwen said as she patted bunny on the head once more.

"Hey, I'm DJ." DJ said holding out his hand for a handshake.

"LeShawna. Now Gwen! I have to go, you could take the rest of the day off, since its only 3pm, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I'll meet you here,with coffees and doughnuts!" She started walking before Gwen could object.

"Sure thing!" she called out. She turned to DJ and said: "Hey, I got to go, but your welcome to come to this party like thing at that little cafe by that big statue thingy...or you can just come by my place around 7and we can go from there?" Gwen asked, she hoped he would come, he seemed perfect for her friend, and he was kinda cute, in a mama's boy way.

"Sure, I'll drop Bunny off at my mama's and Ill see you then. Nice to meet you Gwen" He said as he and Bunny jogged off more into the park.

Gwen smiled and walked home, she s=could see her building from here and she noticed that Trent's motorcycle was on the street, she smiled knowing that he would be there. When she entered the building she remembered that she had to go meet Duncan.

"Shit!" she said, bringing up the attention of one of her new neighbours.

"Whats wrong?" said a mean looking girl wearing a blue workout suit.

"I have to go again..."

"Then go! and stop letting your damn friends scream in the hallways!" Yelled the girl as she picked up her phone and dialed the number that called her this morning.

After she called Duncan to change the time she got in a cab and told the driver to hurry. She called Trent letting him know that she won't be back for another hour. Trent sounded worried on the phone, and he offered to come pick her up, Gwen denied as the cab pulled up to the hotel.

"Trent, I'm here. I love you."

"I love you too, call me if you need me and ill be there in five." Trent said lovingly. Gwen felt as if she were cheating but Trent assured her she wasn't.

She threw the money at the cab driver and went inside. She wanted to go to the bar and order something but she knew better than to order a drink before talking to Duncan.

She felt her hands start to sweat as each second on the clock started to pass, She waited for 2 minutes before she decided to go up to the room.

Duncan reached for the door when there was a small knock. 'oh . shit.' Duncan said to himself, he needed to calm before he opened the door. 'Okay, Its just Gwen, no big deal...'

"Hello?" She said as she knocked again.

"Hello," Duncan answered pulling open the door. He was speechless when he saw Gwen standing there. She looked more beautiful than ever, Her hair was a little bit longer, and she still had her goth makeup and clothes. Gwen could feel Duncan's eyes staring at her in disbelief. Duncan finally managed to studder out "C-come in..."


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm watching Total Drama Action and it makes me sooo sad when Gwen and Trent break up, because I thought they were perfect, but then I do like Duncan and Gwen... so Ihaven't a clue whats goinna happen :P **

Gwen walked in, Duncan could smell her perfume, it was wonderful. Gwen took a deep breath and said everything she wanted to say before.

"Duncan, I loved you, and you knew exactly how I felt but you still chose Courtney over me. I know you loved me because I heard you. Now I don't know exactly what your doing here...but I moved on!" Gwen said, her voice cracking, she refused to let Duncan see her cry.

"Gwen, Sunshine..."

"No! you don't get to call me that!" Gwen yelled, now she was happy they were in a private area. Before she could say anything Duncan grabbed her and brought her close to his chest. Gwen tried to push him away but he kept his arms firm. Gwen broke down and cried.

Duncan held Gwen in his arms, something he was used to when they were friends. He missed the way he was her rock that held her to the ground, he now felt he needed her more than she ever needed him.

"Gwen, I'm sorry..." He said starting to cry. He could feel her tears burn his skin as the fell down her face. She clung to his shirt wordless, and full of anger.

"Gwen, I need to tell you something." As soon as Duncan spoke again Gwen opened her eyes and quickly realized that she wasn't in Trent's arms, and she quickly pushed Duncan away.

"Duncan, I have to go..."

"No, just let me tell you what I wanted to say." He begged.

"Fine." Gwen replied, folding her arms in impatience.

"I made a big mistake not coming after you. I made a mistake dating Courtney. I made a mistake marrying her!"

"Wait! You married Courtney!" Gwen yelled. She felt even worse. Duncan thought Gwen had known, Courtney said she told her. 'Shit Shitshitshitshitshitshit!' Duncan whispered to himself. There was nothing Gwen could say right now, she sat down on the nearest chair.

"Duncan, I should go." Gwen felt that this is what she needed. She said what she wanted to say, and she got to hear Duncan apologize. She never wanted to see his face again, or put her head against his strong chest. She had Trent...

"Gwen, please... I only married her because she expected it. I would have come to find you, but I had no idea where you were." Duncan pleaded.

"So it was my fault you didn't come find me?"

"Of course not! Courtney just..."

"Enough about Courtney!" Gwen was yelling again, she was to angry for tears.

"Sorry..."

"Duncan, I'm glad you came. I'm glad I got to see you one last time... I'm over you. and have been for years. I don't need you to ruin everything I worked hard for!" She yelled walking to the door.

"I'm going to win you back Gwen. I promise. I still love you." Duncan said before she slammed the door walking out of Duncan's hotel room.

Gwen ran down the hallway, and collapsed when she got to the elevator. She felt something fall down her shirt, something cold hit the ground. She looked at what had fallen. It was her necklace from Trent. She picked it up as she stood up herself, she smiled remembering that her boyfriend was at her place waiting for her. She knew she could tell him everything, and he would be there to hold her. Her past feelings for Duncan were gone.

Trent walked back and fourth in Gwen's living room. He was sure Gwen was suppose to be back by now. In 2 hours they were suppose to be going to Owen and Izzy's cafe for that party. Finally he heard the something at the door, the faint beeping of someone entering the pass code. He looked a the door with a smile but that faded when he saw Geoff and Bridgette at the door.

"I told you I wanted to go shopping, real shopping!"

"I know babe, but did you really expect me to carry your bags after you bought all those shoes?" Geoff complained holding bags and boxes.

"YES!"...Oh hey Trent. Gwen home yet?" Bridgette asked looking rather embarrassed.

"Not yet...I think she is still with … Never mind." Trent said, Bridgette could sense just a littl ebit of jealousy.

"Trent, She loves you... Duncan was years ago. She's way over him. Ever since she saw you.."

Trent knew Bridgette was trying to make him feel better, but Trent was still worried.

"I know Bridgette, I just can't get it out of my head that he probably still loves her."

"He's married you know Bro!" Geoff included.

"Yeah, his high school girlfriend, and Gwen's best friend." Bridgette added.

"Oh. Then now I know why she was so upset...Guys, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, anything." Bridgette was now a little worried.

"I think...I'm gonna ask Gwen..tomarryme...tonight..." He said quickly, waiting for Bridgette to explode.

"Oh-My-God!" Bridgette screamed. Trent was still unsure if this was a happy scream, or an angry scream. "Oh My God Trent! Do It!"

"What? Really? Your gonna propose? Tonight? When?" Geoff asked as he watched his girlfriend jump around the living room.

"Yeah, I even wrote her a song..."

"Whoa! can I talk to you a minute bro?" Geoff asked pulling Trent towards the door. Bridgette suddenly stopped jumping and asked where the boys were going.

"Just outside babe...Got to talk to Trent about something...Bro to Bro."

"sure thing...I got shoes to unpack, and I guess I can give Gwen a pair...Engagement present you know?"

"Ok babe. Be right back." Geoff said pulling the door shut.

Trent who was now in the hallway, very confused looked at Geoff.

"Oh...I didn't realize you had something planned..."

"Yeah! for like a month now!" Geoff said sternly.

"Sorry...but I got to do this tonight..." Trent said trying to explain himself.

"Please just let tonight go to Bridgette...She had a bad day, and its kind of my fault. I figured that if I did it tonight, she would feel happier."

"You know..."

"No! I'm not doing it just to make her feel better. I even got us a hotel so that...yeah...after." Geoff said scratching his head awkwardly.

"Fine. Do it tonight, just know...I'm not paying for your drinks...Got a ring?"

"No! Of course I do. I wasn't born yesterday!" Geoff said throwing his arms up.

"Guys?" Bridgette said through the doorway.

"Hey, sorry coming." Geoff said before he whispered to Trent. "Tonight is mine."

"Okay. Good luck man." Trent said as he walked back into the apartment.

Gwen walked up the her building and looked up, he light was on. Trent was there. She smiled and walked inside.

Once Gwen reached her apartment she opened the door to find Trent, Geoff and Bridgette sitting on her couch. They seemed to be in a deep discussion, they didn't hear Gwen come in.

"So does Gwen know?" Bridgette asked.

"Nope, I'm going to surprise her." Trent smiled. Gwen now was wondering what was going on.

"Hey Gwen!" Geoff said loudly.

"Gwen!" Trent said jumping up. "How are you?"

"I'm alright... I guess. What are you talking about?" Gwen asked smiling.

"Not much, just how AWESOME the party will be." Bridgette pipped in.

"Yeah.. Awesome." Gwen said tugging at her sleeve.

"Don't worry Gwen. I love you." Trent said wrapping his arm around her.

"Can we talk?" Gwen said looking towards her office.

"Sure thing." Trent said as they walked into Gwen's office.

Gwen could feel her heart racing, and she had a feeling what Trent wanted to ask, she wanted to smile, cry and scream, but she knew better to ruin it for Trent. Trent smiled as he leaned against the door. Gwen liked the way he leaned, she walked over to him and kissed him. She put her arms around his shoulders, this threw Trent off for a moment, but seconds later his hands were at her waist. Gwen's lip gloss tasted like bubble gum, and Trent found it irreisistable. after minutes of making out, Gwen broke the kiss and looked into Trent's eyes and said:

"I love you D-Trent."

"What!" Trent pushed Gwen away. "Did you say 'D'?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" Trent looked at Gwen with wide eyes. Gwen knew she stepped in it. What on earth made her start to say "D"!

"Trent! I love you!" Gwen said as Trent started to walk out the door.

"I'll see you at the party...If I go." Trent said with hurt in his voice and face.

"Shit." Gwen said, tears running down her face.

**Hey, Watching TDA, Idk what im gonna do next...anyways. hope you like 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Trent slammed the door to Gwen's office leaving Gwen inside. He walked past Geoff and Bridgette who watched as he grabbed his leather jacket and helmet and slammed the door without a word. He walked down the stairs, he had no patience for the elevator, and didn't want to run into anyone. Trent was angry, he was hurt, and he needed to go anywhere but here. He got to the lobby, opening and closing the doors forcefully, and he climbed on his motorcycle. He started the engine and with a roar he drove down the street. He kept driving till he reached the small pub where he met Gwen. He parked his bike around the back and entered in the front, when he walked in he was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hi Trent!" said a blond in a red dress.

"Blainely! been a while" Trent said, trying to sound happy.

"What's wrong?" she asked placing a hand on his chest.

"Nothing." Trent said moving to the counter. He looked over at the stage, some band was playing, one of the guitarists waved, Trent waved back but he didn't know who it was.

"We dated for 2 years, I know when your upset. Goth girl bringing you down?" She said, she moved closer, this time Trent didn't move. He ordered a beer and took a sip.

"Her name is Gwen. And its fine." He answered, he didn't want to get into this with his ex. Especially Blainley. Trent and Blainely dated on and off for two years, He regretted the relationship, if you even call it a relationship. Trent was 23 and didn't know when someone was taking advantage of his money, Blainely was 27. All he and Blainley did was fight, and fight some more. Trent finally broke it off for good when she cheated on him with someone named Josh. 'Josh! thats who waved at me.' He needed to get out of there.

"Babe, I know you. and you know me." She whispered in his ear, she was just a little too close when he felt her lips on his neck. Trent moved back at first then his lips were on hers. It took him a moment to realize what he was doing. The taste of alcohol, and the person screaming his name brought him back to earth. He spun around and saw Gwen.

"Gwen!" He yelled but she had already left the pub.

"Blainely! look what you did!" he shouted.

"Baby, you kissed me first." she said in her defense. "Go ahead, chase after her! but I'm better than she is! You will come back! You always do!"

"Not this time, I love Gwen!" He said, Putting a ten on the counter, and rushing out the door to see if he could catch up to Gwen.

When he got outside it had started to rain, he looked around the grey streets and couldn't see anyone but the people gathered outside the bar smoking. The sound of the music inside echoed in the street. He ran to his bike and started it up. He knew it was a bad idea but he needed to go to Gwen. He drove up to central park, he considered getting off the bike, but then he jumped the curb and drove through the park. He passed by a black guy walking, he stopped.

"Hey! man! have you seen a girl run by here? Blue in her hair, Black dress, Black heels? Beautiful as ever?"

"You mean Gwen? no. I'm on my way to her place now." said the man.

"huh?" Trent said in confusion.

"I'm DJ, Gwen invited me..."

"Oh! okay." Trent said before speeding off down the path.

"Crazy driver." DJ mumbled as he continued walking.

Trent pulled up to her apartment building, he didn't bother putting his helmet on the bike properly, all he needed was to see Gwen. He ran up the stairs, knocking over some guys stack of newspapers, when he reached Gwen's floor he stopped for a moment to figure out what he was going to say.

"Gwen, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...No! Goddamnit!" Trent decided to let Gwen have at him before he said anything. He walked to her door and turned the knob. It was unlocked. He stepped inside and he saw her. Sitting on the couch with Bridgette's arm around her, she was crying. Geoff came in holding a coffee cup full of hot chocolate.

"Gwen, Its going to be okay...I promise. When Trent gets here I'll make him leave." Bridgette was telling Gwen softly.

"H-how c-c-could he..." she said before sobbing. Geoff placed the coffee down and looked up at Trent.

"Trent..." Geoff said out loud. Right then Bridgette stood up and threw the remote at him, it hit him in the shoulder.

"Get out!" she yelled. Gwen just looked at him. her eyes were red and puffy from the tears, her make up trailing down her face, her clothes, and hair soaked from the rain. "Trent, Leave!"

"Gwen, please let me explain."

"No Trent! Leave!" Bridgette said, she was now standing up pointing to the door.

"Gwen...I'm sorry." Trent said before leaving her apartment.

Trent walked downstairs, he stopped when someone called his name.

"Trent! yo man wait up!"

"Hey Geoff, Does she hate me?" Trent asked scratching his head.

"Yeah dude! How could you kiss another girl man? Gwen is amazing...um. and" Geoff stammered. Trent looked at him and asked. "You and Gwen never..."

"No! Dude! She's like my sister!"

"Oh, okay. That would be the least of my problems...Tell Gwen I'm sorry." Trent said as he put on his helmet and turned on his bike.

"Don't worry, I will." Geoff said waving.

Geoff made his way up the stairs, he figured tonight wasn't the night to ask Bridgette...

Gwen watched in tears as Trent closed to door to her apartment. Noone said anything until they heard the elevator door beep.

"How could he do that to you Gwen! He's such a jerk! and to think he was going to... never mind. but still!" Bridgette rambled on.

"It was my fault..."

"What! no, He kissed some blond!"

"I almost said Duncan instead..." Gwen answered. She looked down at her hands.

"What! And you didn't tell me!"

"No, because as soon as Trent left I followed him. You and Geoff were cooking..."

Gwen's explanation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Gwen called out, she didn't care whether or not it was Trent.

"Hey... Gwen... The doorman said I should come up...He said something about a lot of drama...and this one girl...she was glaring at me in the elevator..." said the blushing man in the doorway.

"Hi DJ, sorry, I totally forgot..."

"I can leave..."

"No, your here, come sit. This is my best friend Bridgette and this is her boyfriend Geoff." Gwen introduced them, Geoff came and shook DJ's hand.

"What's up bro!"

"Not much man, just dropped off my bunny at my momma's" DJ answered. He was very easy to get along with and Bridgette seemed to take a liking to DJ.

"I think we shouldn't go to the party..." Gwen said. "It would be a bad idea"

"But dude! I wanted to go!" Geoff whined.

"Geoff! we should stay here with Gwen."

"But DJ came all the way here, and I think it would be fun!" Geoff responded.

"Guy, go without me, I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Bridgette looked at Gwen with a concerned look on her face.

"You can go! I'll finish my painting for the mayor."

"Okay... we should get going then..." Geoff said walking towards the door.

"I guess I'll see you after. I'll text you if I see Trent okay?"

"okay, have fun you guys." Gwen said waving to her friends.

"I'll see you sometime." Dj said smiling and waving.

"Totally."

After her friends had left, Gwen sat on her couch and turned on the T.V. There was a show about teenagers competing to win a certain amount of money on an island. Gwen laughed as she watched a boy get hit with a canoe. She watched the show for a while when her phone beeped. It was Duncan. She held her phone in her hand then finally she answered.

"Hello."

"Hey... Gwen..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry...Can we talk again?"

"sure..." Gwen thought this was a bad idea, but the next thing she said she was going to regret. "come over?"

"uh...Okay. where do you live?"

"I'll text you the address." Gwen said before she hung up.

**hey, I guess next chapter might be with courtney, lol. anyways**


	10. Chapter 10

Gwen looked at her phone and hit send. She walked around her apartment wondering if this was a good idea. She knew it wasn't but now she wasn't so sure what was going on, and nothing is going to happen she thought. She walked to her room and changed into her favourite black pyjama pants and favourite band t-shirt, she sat on her bed and looked at her phone again. She got a text from Bridgette.

'_Hey! come to the party! Trent left to take DJ home bc his mom called, so plz come! its so much fun! -Bridgette'_

Gwen considered for a second on going, but she didn't want to go anywhere.

'_hey, sorry...staying in to watch some tv and eat popcorn. when you get back wake me up! ok?'_

Gwen replied. She wanted Bridgette to wake her up to tell her about the party, and what Trent was doing. In a way she wanted to keep track of Trent, even though she knew it would seem possesive.

'_Can't to night hun. Geoff said were gonna go to the Hilton around times square. Will you be okay alone?_

Gwen wasn't too sure if she was going to be okay.

"_Yeah sure. have fun ;)"_ Gwen closed her phone and heard a knock at the door, she quickly jumped up off her bed and ran to the door. before she opened it she quickly looked in the mirror that was placed by the door, and she looked alright. There was a second knock.

"coming!" Gwen yelled.

"I know your on the other side of the door Sunshine." Gwen froze, reaching for the doorknob.

"Hey." Gwen said peeking from behind the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked smirking leaning against the door frame.

"Okay..." Gwen said welcoming him in. She watched as he walked in so casual, like he's done it a million time before.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked looking at the ground, she could feel her heart beat faster and faster

"Sure..." He replied.

"Okay...the kitchen...this way..." Gwen said walking towards the kitchen. She opened the cupboard where the glasses were when she felt someone watching her. She looked and saw Duncan leaning in the doorway. He wore a t-shirt with a skull on it, his hair back in that mohawk she loved, black jeans with some rips. She knew he was staring right back at her.

"Have wine?"

"Yeah..." She said reaching towards the cupboard where she keeps the wine. There was still a few bottles left, she grabbed the nicest one and spun around and Duncan was right behind her.

"Duncan..." But before she said anymore someone was in the doorway pulling Duncan away. "Trent!" Gwen yelled when she saw Trent standing there still holding Duncan by this shirt.

"What is he doing here?"

Trent, how do you even know who that is." Trent looked at Duncan and asked:

"Are you Duncan?"

"Uhhh..."

"Gwen! What is he doing here?" Trent asked. Gwen looked at Duncan and Duncan looked like he was about to turn around and hit Trent.

"He's here because he is my friend! and why are you even here! I thought you went to Owen and Izzy's and where's your girlfriend?"

"She's right in front of me!"

"Trent...I thought...or... I didn't know."

"Wait...what the hell is Gwen talking about?" Duncan chimed in looking very confused.

"He kissed his ex." Gwen said, she looked like she was going to cry which made Duncan angry. Duncan turned around and swung at Trent. Trent ducked just in time, and flipped Duncan around and it was a mess. Gwen could only watch as her boyfriend and friend fight over her. She looked at Trent who now had a bloody nose and lip, and Duncan who now has what looks like a broken nose.

Gwen looked at the boys who were now on the ground, she wasn't sure what was going on anymore, and she walked out the door, down the stairs and onto the street. She didn't know if the boys noticed so she walked into the park. After what felt like ours she ran into DJ again.

"Hey! Gwen!" DJ called out.

"Hey DJ, Why are you out here so late?"

"Just giving Bunny a nightly walk. what about you...and why are you in your pjs?"

"Long story..." Gwen said, she knew DJ saw her tear stained face, and noticed that she was still in her pjs.

"Iv'e got time." DJ said with a smile. He walked up to Gwen and gave her a big hug. The hug made Gwen feel warm and safe, even though she just met the guy. She knew she could trust DJ so she told him everything, about Duncan marrying Courtney, and how Trent kissed his ex, how she almost said Duncan's name when saying "I love you" to Trent. She felt a mix of emotions while she was talking, she knew DJ could hear her voice crack and quiver, but she tried to be strong. She watched as Bunny happily walked beside them, and liked how the dog was so carefree. When she finished talking, DJ hugged her again, He looked into her eyes and said: "Who makes you happiest even when they are being a jerk...?" Gwen really had no idea, she thought all her feelings were gone for Duncan, she stood there and thought about it.

"Well..I'd have to say Trent..."

"Then you honestly love him. He's a good guy...He drove me home, and he drove slow because I hate motorcycles."

"I know Trent is a good guy. But why would I invite Duncan over?"

"Maybe its because you miss him in your life. You didn't kiss him, did you?"

"No, but it came close, I stopped him...Then Trent did by grabbing his shirt. It was sweet, but then Duncan hit him when he found out that Trent kissed another girl. also...Trent blamed his alcohol."

"Oh. I didn't know that..." DJ now looked confused. "I really don't know what to say Gwen."

"I know. I really messed up."

"You didn't mess up. I think maybe you should spend time alone."

"Alone?"

"Yeah, no boyfriend, and focus on you. By the sounds of it, you have been focusing on every other person, and now I feel you should just be who you want to be. Watch all the horror movies, eat all the cake."

"I don't know... I want to be with Trent, but its so damn hard."

"If its hard than why are you trying to change yourself for him?"

"What? That didn't make sense." Gwen said.

"Sorry, Tired." DJ said smiling.

"Its okay. I think I should be getting back anyways. I'm cold and kinda scared."

"Should have said something!" DJ said taking off his hooded sweater wrapping it around Gwens slim frame. The hoodie was warm and she felt safe even in the hoodie.

"Thank you. but won't you be cold?"

"Nope, I was heating up! I'll walk you home." DJ smiled and took Gwen's arm in his and they walked back to Gwen's apartment. She really liked DJ, He was possibly the sweetest guy she knew.

On the way to the apartment her and DJ laughed at the stories he told about Bunny, and how when he told her stories about when he was younger and how he tried to run away to Canada. Gwen smiled and laughed, she watched Bunny again running happily into the dark pathway ahead of them. They got to the apartment building and Dj walked her inside the lobby.

"You're here, and safely."DJ said spinning her around for inspection.

"I'm very safe. Thank you." She smiled, feeling much better. She got on her tip toes and gave DJ a small kiss on the cheek. He went red and they both started laughing.

"Your welcome. You know you're really great Gwen, and a great friend."

"So are you DJ. Thanks for walking me home. Here's your hoodie." She handed him the hoodie and got in the elevator. She waved and smiled before the doors closed. She was alone again.


	11. Chapter 11

**So much Drama! :P thanks for reading again.:)**

Gwen took a deep breath before she turned the doorknob. She heard people talking and was afraid of what was going on. She walked into the living room and saw Trent and Duncan discussing something.

"Gwen!" Trent said looking ashamed yet happy to see her.

"Hi."

"Hey Sunshine." Duncan said, holding a napkin to his face.

"I'm so sorry beautiful. I am so so so SO sorry."

"Trent, It's okay." Gwen said before giving Trent a small peck on the lips.

"What about me?" Duncan said from behind the napkin.

"You. I think you should leave..."

"Gwen, he can stay...I kinda made him bleed."

"Trent needs to talk to you..." Duncan said, he sat in his chair, you could tell by the way he said it it was something big.

"Yeah. Gwen... sit down?" Gwen had no idea what was going on, 'Was he breaking up with me in front of Duncan? What did they talk about?' A million things were running through her head.

"Okay?" She sat down on a chair that had been thrown into the livingroom from the fight.

"Gwen, you are amazing, and I just talked with Duncan about this and he said he was okay because we love each other, and well..that's not the point." He said pacing the room. He looked so nervous.

"Well, I saw you in the hallway, and how that stupid necklace made you smile..." Duncan chimed in while Trent was rehearsing in the corner.

"You saw that?"

"Sunshine... You were crying and I wasn't going to let you cry."

"But...the kitchen."

"I know... I just wanted to see if you really loved him..."

"By trying to kiss me?" Gwen was slowly getting more angry.

"Yes!" Trent answered for Duncan. "Gwen, you didn't kiss him even though I was a total jerk! I shouldn't have kissed Blaineley. It was all my fault and there is nothing to place the blame on but me...Because it was my fault. Gwen... I love you..." Trent said getting on his knee, holding a little green box. He opened the box and inside was a ring. Gwen looked at Trent, then at Duncan who was crying. The only thing Gwen could say was: "Are you crying?"

"No!" Duncan yelled hiding behind his bloodied napkin.

"Then let Trent finish!"

"Sorry.." Sniffed Duncan.

"Gwen, Your my everything, and my light, better than the sun. Your smile lights up the room, hell..When you walk into the room everything is better, and safe. I need you in my life..." There was now tears streaming down both Trent and Gwen's faces. "Gwen, Will you make me the happiest man alive by doing me the honor of being me wife?"

"Trent..." Gwen said, everything was blurry and she could feel her heart beating faster than a train.

"Will you marry me?" Just then Gwen felt fireworks, she felt her entire body shake, and quiver. This was what she always wanted. Someone who loved her, and who would get down on one knee and say the cheesiest thing ever.

"Trent! Yes!" She jumped up and gave Trent a kiss. Duncan just sat there feeling some kind of loss for the girl he loves. Duncan wasn't sure about anything right now. Trent was smiling from ear to ear, tears running down his face. Gwen the same, Crying and in Trent's arms. In her happiness Gwen forgot about Duncan till he stood up and started leaving.

"Duncan..."

"Its okay Gwen. I understand. I should have just left you alone.

"Duncan, I loved you, a lot. But..."

"I know. I was a jerk. and your happy. I'll go now..."

"Duncan, you're my best friend. still. I love you." Gwen said hugging Duncan, she knew she hurt him but she knew Duncan would get over it soon.

"I love you too Sunshine, and I'll always be your friend." He said kissing her hand and walking out the door.

"Call me later." Gwen called out. She didn't know if he would or not. but she can always hope.

"Sure thing babe." Duncan smiled and got in the elevator. Gwen went back to her apartment to get her phone and text Bridgette. When she walked in the apartment Trent was on the phone.

"Hey mom. I did it." She smiled, she just made Trent that happiest she had ever seen him.

"YES! I'm going to marry her mom!...No. Please stop. Well can I talk to Dad? What? Where is he? ... Oh. I guess I'll talk to him later. Look, mom, Im not a stupid teenager...and this is real. I just hope you can be there for the wedding." Gwen knew Trent and his parents never saw eye-to-eye, so she just waited. "Mom, I love her, i love you too but please understand. Tell dad i say hello. and I guess tell him the news. Bye."

"Hey."

"Hey, sorry you had to hear that. She just hasn't met you yet. She's going to love you." He said picking Gwen up and kissing her.

"Trent!" She giggled. "I have to call Bridgette!" She laughed. When Trent put her down She looked at him and smiled. She could feel more tears coming so she quickly kissed him and they both fell onto the couch. "I still have to call her." She said still smiling.

"Fine. I'll make some food. I'm starved!"

"Awesome." Gwen said picking up the phone dialing Bridgette's number. She was surprised when she answered on the first ring. Gwen felt that there was something wrong.

"Hello?"

"Bridgette? What's wrong?

"Gwen?"

"No...Noah the cab driver. Yes its Gwen. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just think Geoff is going to break up with me." She was now crying.

"Where are you?"

"Walking in the park."

"Alone?"

"yeah. I'm coming over if that's okay."

"Sure of course!"

"I'll send Trent for you."

"Okay. Its really scary. I just saw a creepy mohawk guy." Gwen smiled knowing that it was Duncan.

"Okay. See you soon.

"See you." Gwen hung up and turned to Trent.

"Pick up Bridgette?"

"Yeah. She's in the park so she's on her way."

"Sure thing beautiful." He kissed her on the cheek and left to meet Bridgette. Gwen smiled and watched as her fiance walked out the door. Gwen picked up her phone and sent a text to Bridgette.

"_Trent is meeting you at the park, He'll find ya!:)"_

She knew Trent was safe, and she knew Bridgette felt safe with him. She picked up her notebook and started writing a letter to her mom telling her the news. She didn't call because she didn't know if her mom had a phone still, she was worried about her mother, and little brother. She figured in a while she will see if they wanted to come to New York. She knew that wouldn't happen for a while but she accepted it. She walked to the window that overlooked the city when she felt her phone ring. It was Duncan.

"Hey you.."

"Hey. I think you made a mistake." He said suddenly.

"W-what?"

"You made a mistake picking Trent over me."

"Duncan, I love Trent."

"But you love me." Gwen wasn't sure how to respond to that. She knew it was kinda true. Had she made the right choice? 'No! She loved Trent and this was all right for her.'

"Duncan..."

"Look, I'll be there in the morning. Do you have time for me to explain?"

"Not really...but I don't want you to come." To be honest, she wasn't sure now.

"Sure you do." She could hear him smiling, and she couldn't do anything but smile. Then she heard Bridgette and Trent come in. Bridgette ran up to her hugging her.

"You're engaged! How wonderful! WE can go shopping! Can I be a bridesmaid? Or am I going to be?"

"Bridge...It just happened! But totally made of honor?"

"OMG! Yes!" Bridgette said once again. "When can we start planning? I guess me and Geoff can wait to go back home...I don't really want to but work and stuff..."

"Where is Geoff anyways?" Gwen asked.

"Probably still at the party... He was arguing with some girl.. but who cares! My best friend is getting married!" She said again throwing her arms in the air, and then she began to dance around the room.

"Hey." Trent said from the door. "I think I'm gonna head home tonight. I haven't been to my place in weeks." He said. "I have to water plants and stuff." He said smiling.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure beautiful." He said kissing her on the cheek, winking at her before he went out the door.

"So Gwen Detail. Tell me what happened, I saw Duncan...And now your all engaged...EVERYTHING." She said, Gwen sighed and began to tell Bridgette everything.

**Hey, so I'm not sure how this next part with dear Trent and Gwen will go since im all happy and such since me and my bf finally went to a jewlery store and got my engagement ring:P so idk. lol **


	12. Chapter 12

Courtney woke up with a start. Today was her big date. She was stepping back into dating and she didn't care what her mother said who she was calling now.

"I think you should wait for Duncan to stop being crazy."

"Mom! I thought you hated him?"

"I do, but you know your getting nothing out of the marriage since it was all his money..."

"Not all..."

"Most. and now he's gone. He went after your little goth friend. I never really liked her. I knew she would do something like this."

"Mom, It wasn't her fault. I'm just not in love with Duncan anymore. I was A year ago, now its just empty and I'm happy being alone. Its only been like a few days."

"And your dating?"

"Its one date, for a friend mom."

"oooh. What friend? Not that bitchy girl Haley?"

"Heather. She's engaged and I'm the distraction."

"Okay...Just don't fall for him. I Think you still need Duncan."

"Mom! I left him remember!"

"Whatever hon. Just come by the shop later."

"Okay. I love you mother."

"Tell that to your husband.

"Bye mom."

She was used to her mom answering the phone in the middle of a conversation, she was scared since she had never met Justin and Courtney had always dated weird guys. Like this one guy in high school who ended up being gay, but that was before. Courtney walked into her closet trying to figure out what to wear for the lunch date. She finally picked a peach coloured dress and black cardigan and some nice black heels. She felt pretty. She was ready for the date.

Courtney walked into the small restaurant where she was suppose to meet Heather and Alejandro and Justin. There was so many people and the first person she had to see was Alejandro. She felt horrible for going to work that trying to flirt. She could have broken her and her friend up! She walked to the table and Alejandro stood up.

"Hey...Courtney."

"Save it Al." She said sitting down. She saw Heather's sweater on the chair so she felt better. She kept looking around for this Justin guy when she saw Heather running to the table.

"Courtney! you made it! and you look wonderful!" Heather practically screamed.

"Hey. How are you?" Courtney asked

"Im fine! I believe you met my fiance...Alejandro." She said emphasising his name.

"Why yes, I met her while working." Alejandro said while trying to take Courtney's hand. She pulled away, when she looked up and saw this tall man walking towards the table. Courtney was at lost for words when she saw his beautiful blue eyes, his great sparkling smile, and muscular build. He walked with such grace. He walked up and he watched as he said hello to Heather and to Alejandro. She heard words but the sound felt like it was muffled, and she finally snapped back to reality when she saw that he was reaching for her hand. She reached out and felt his hand holding hers and the world seemed to stop. She replayed all his movements in her mind but then realized that she was in the middle of a restaurant.

"Hi, I'm Courtney."

"I know... Heather just told me." He smiled and winked.

"Oh... Of course."

The rest of the meal Courtney couldn't keep her eyes off of him, he was more hotter than Alejandro, and he looked like a model. He picked out the wine for them, and he always looked into her eyes when talking. Courtney felt warm, and fuzzy, she wish she knew what he was thinking about.

Justin was being the perfect gentlemen, but Courtney felt that there was something wrong other than the fact he was still hung up on Heather. After lunch Heather and Alejandro left and Justin and Courtney walked down the street a bit. She had no idea they would get along this well. Neither did he. He was expecting the worst since he was the one who broke up with Heather. He saw Courtney and instantly fell what he thinks is love. The way she spoke was soft, yet loud. Her smile was cute and nothing like the beauty of Heather. He loved her laugh and her little freckles across her nose. She was perfect. He wanted to see more of her, and he didn't want the date to end, so he suggested a walk.

"So how do you know Heather?" He asked awkwardly. He really didn't want to talk about his ex with this girl who he thought he was the one.

"Random meeting...We were jogging and I fell...yeah." He could feel the awkwardness between them, He needed to change the subject.

"do you like bears?"

"W-what?" He instantly realized the stupidity of the question. Justin was nervous? Never!

"Bears...Omnivores. Fuzzy...Winnie the Pooh?"

"oh...Yes." She giggled. Justin's heart burst.

"Well... There is a zoo...and it has bears. wanna go sometime?"

"Oh! sure..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, its just that I'm still married..."

"I know. but you said divorce right?"

"Yeah, Its over with me and Duncan." she smiled, He wished he could kiss her then and there.

"good." He smiled and took her hand and they walked back to her car.

Courtney could feel her heart beating faster, Justin was perfect and everything Duncan wasn't. She smiled hard when he took her hand, and smiled harder when he smiled back at her. They walked to her car and she stood there. He looked at her, and leaned in and placed a light kiss on her lips. He smiled and said:

"I'll call you." And he walked towards his car. Courtney started the ignition with a small smile on her face. Her lips burned and she felt dizzy, she wanted to kiss him again, and to spend as much time as possible. She called her lawyer and left a message. She was sure she wanted a divorce. She felt like she wanted to fall in love with Justin.

**Hey..I'm not sure weather or not to have another chapter, maybe just a quick small one but im not sure yet. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"WOW! Talk about drama." Bridgette said, sitting on the couch in Gwen's living room.

"I know. But hey, I love Trent." Gwen said smiling looking at the ring which was still in the box.

"Then wear it!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"I guess I should." She said taking out the ring and sliding it on her finger. "It fits."

"Of course it does silly!"

"I guess. So when are you and Geoff getting married?"

"I'm not sure. especially after tonight."

"What exactly happened?" Gwen asked. She was confused since Geoff and Bridgette were he model couple.

"Well...He started dancing with some girl...and I saw and he saw me seeing him...He pushed her, Her boyfriend who looked super gay, stepped in and the girl and her bf got mad, and Geoff yelled at the girl and they were arguing. It was just weird."

"So why are you doubting his marriage material?"

"His constant parties...I have a secret." Bridgette said, her face now serious.

"Yes! tell me!" Gwen begged

"Geoff cheated, with some girl in Canada."

"WHAT?"

"yeah... He was drunk...So does it count? Like I love him..But I don't know if I could marry him."

"Wow, I'm shocked...Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because it wasn't a big deal. They made out. That's it."

"I guess it could be worse." Gwen said. She smiled when she looked at her hand.

"Yeah, but today is about you. Where did Trent go?"

"He went home, but I think he went to go scream to the world that I actually said yes." Gwen said bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Probably. I think we should ..." Bridgette was interrupted by the phone ringing. "I'll get it! Its probably Trent missing his girl!" She said running towards the phone.

Gwen sat on the couch looking at her ring, It was beautiful. Round diamonds, and not just one, many tiny ones on a beautiful design. She thought about how her future is clearer, and awesome.

"Gwen! Phone!"

"Who is it?"

"Someone named Courtney?"

"WHAT!" She yelled! She knew it was Duncan's Courtney, and was confused.

"Yeah. Who's that?"

"You know Duncan's wife..."

"Ohh... Want me to get her to call you back?"

"No, i'll talk." She said reaching for the phone. She held it up to her ear for a moment then quickly put the phone back down. "Bridge...Stay in here with me..."

"Sure." She said putting her head on Gwen's shoulder.

"Hello?"

"Gwen?"

"Yes.."

"It's Courtney...From high school."

"I know."

"Look, I just called to say sorry... I didn't know that you felt that way about Duncan and if you want to be with him now I don't want to stand in the way anymore and..."

"Wait... You called to tell me your done with Duncan?"

"welll... Kind of."

"I'm engaged!" Gwen said outraged. "I also don't need you to allow me to be with anyone!" She yelled into the phone, Bridgette stood there next to Gwen worried.

"Well...I just thought..."

"Thought what! That I was going to listen to you again? That I was just waiting for Duncan to be set free? He's not an animal Courtney!"

"No..Its not like that...I meant..."

"Courtney. You married Duncan and to top off the worst feeling ever...You knew how I felt. And you didn't even bother to keep in contact with me after I moved! I loved you like you were my sister. Courtney were done! And I'm living happily with Trent and you send Duncan?"

"Duncan came on his own. Gwen, I know its impossible to ask you to forgive me but can you please? I miss you, I miss our late night coffees. I hate myself everyday for doing this to you."

"So now what? Are you happier now without Duncan?"

"No..."

"Then what. Do you miss him? Do you think that because you let him go so bravely that I would be your friend again?"

"No, I just, I don't know!"

"Then what. I was finally happy. Are you happy?"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to apologize." Courtney said, Gwen could hear her crying, she knew she would have to forgive her. She was her sister, She always forgave Courtney.

"Courtney, I'm happy... And I know you love Duncan,"

"I think I may be in love again..." Courtney interrupted.

"What? Already?"

"I think."

"What about Duncan?"

"He's happy in New York."

"How do you know?"

"He called me an hour ago. That's why I called you. And because I miss you."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have called."

"No, Its fine."

"I've got to go."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"I do miss you. Bye."

"Bye" Gwen hung up the phone looking to Bridgette for support. She instantly ran to hug her friend, since she felt even worse. Duncan had no one and she knew if she picked him over Trent it would break Trent's heart, and then she would only be with Duncan out of obligation.

"I have so much to tell Trent."

"Wait...Does this mean your not getting married?" Bridgette asked in confusion.

"I don't know. I think I still love Duncan, or maybe I don't. I know I love Trent and never want to hurt him, but I don't know."

"Maybe you need time alone?"

"I don't want time alone! I want to be with Trent!" Gwen cried out. The tears falling down her face burned, she felt like she was betraying Duncan for picking someone else. Duncan had been there for her when they were younger, but now she had no idea.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Gwen woke up to the sound of her alarm, She fell asleep on the couch with Bridgette who was sprawled out over the other side of the couch. She laughed when she saw a bit of drool dribble down her face. She stood up rubbing her eyes, looking around the room. Geoff was fast asleep on the chair at the kitchen table, and her phone was beeping. Someone was desperately trying to get ahold of her.

"Shit!" Gwen cursed under her breath, it was LeShawna.

"Girl! you need to get you pasty butt down here! Were Waiting! where are you girl?" There was 5 other messages just like it. She had forgotten she had a big appointment for a gallery opening with an art collector some woman named Charlotte. She quickly sent LeShawna a text saying she will be right there and she rushed to her closet. She threw on a black pair of skinny jeans with a dark blue tanktop and a lacey long sleeved transparent shirt. She ran to the door and couldn't find her new shoes. She threw on her black converse instead of the expensive black Prada shoes Bridgette bought her. She ran downstairs calling a cab and finally she was on her way. She drove past Duncan's hotel and then past Trent's apartment building. She felt that it was weird that the cab driver decided to drive by both the guys she had to choose. There was so much drama that Gwen started to have minor panic attacks which Charlotte seemed to notice.

"Hey, are you okay?" Charlotte asked, Her brown eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm just figuring out life at the moment."

"Your so young! My girlfriends would tell you the same. I say do what makes you happy. What exactly is the problem?"

"My boyfriend asked me to marry him..."

"OH MY GOD! CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Thanks but my ex best friend is back and I used to be in love with him and now he loves me and they were fighting and it was a mess... and I'm not sure why I'm telling you this.." Gwen said a little embarrassed.

"Well...My friend Carrie would ... Never mind...My friend Miranda...Samantha...Nope. Whjat I would say is Be with the one who makes you happy. My friend Carrie was ina relationship with a man and she cheated on him with her best friend and ex..."

"how did that work?"

"Eventually the man...Aiden forgave her and they got engaged...But she wasn't ready for marriage. They broke up. and then saw each other last year in ... well yeah."

"What happened to the other guy?"

"Well she married him. They have been married for like 5-6 years now."

"So Aiden...She cheated on? and she married the guy she cheated on him with?"

"Yeah...but you didn't cheat."

"No, I guess not."

"Well choose your boyfriend. He sounds like a good guy, and the other guy seems like he's dumb."

"Yeah and he's still married."

"Oh My God! The same thing happened to Carrie!" Charlotte screamed.

"BLAH! this is so stupid! If Duncan never came I would be happy!"

"Well. Why let Duncan get between you and Trent?"

"Good point. I shouldn't let him get in btween me and Trent! I love Trent and I'm going to marry Trent!" With that Gwen said her goodbyes to Charlotte and left the gallery. She ran to Trent's apartment and knocked on the door when she heard yelling...

**yeha...idk where the sex and the city references came from but in all fairness...or whatever...CARRIE SHOULDA MARRIED AIDEN! big is stupid. anyways what is this yelling? Who is yelling? whats going on? Is it Duncan? I dont watch totaly drama action bcuz it makes me sad and depressed. poor Trent and Gwen/3**


	14. Chapter 14

Gwen knocked on the door to Trent's apartment and a woman with black hair and green eyes answered.

"You must be Gwen." She said pulling Gwen into a hug.

"Yeah, I'm Gwen." She said gasping for air.

"I'm Trent's mom. Theresa."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same, I was just leaving. Gotta take the bus back to New Jersey."

"Oh, Have fun?"

"I will. Tell Trent I said bye. He's in the shower."

"I shall. Bye"

"Bye. and congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Gwen said before closing the door.

Trent's apartment was small, nothing like hers, It had a bathroom and a bedroom. The kitchen was pretty much the living room and dining room, it was small. That's why she didn't stay there when she was visiting from Canada. She sat down on the old pink sofa that Gwen hated. On the coffee table was an open notebook with a list of things Trent was suppose to do before the proposal.

_Get blanket._

_Get Guitar and make sure its tuned._

_Play our song._

_Pour the drinks._

_Pour my heart to her._

_ask her.3_

There was little hearts around it and she couldn't help but smile. Her boyfriend was the cutest, sweetest man ever. Her happy bubble popped when her phone buzzed. It was Duncan.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"At Trent's...Why?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Can't you ask me on the phone?"

"Fine. Do you love me?" Gwen paused.

"No Duncan. I loved you. I love Trent. And I am going to marry him. I'm going. goodbye." She hung up before Duncan could say anything else.

"Hey beautiful." Trent said from the bathroom door. He was wearing his green handprint shirt that she had met him in. She smiled, walked over to him and kissed him.

"I missed you." She said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So you love me?"

"More than anything." She said before kissing him again.

"I love you too."

"I met your mom."

"Oh yeah. How was that?"

"It was good. She seems nice."

"She likes you. She said you're prettier than my brother's wife. which is true." He said smiling.

"that's good. I guess you should meet my mom."

"Whenever you want me to."

"As soon as possible." Gwen smiled throwing a sock at Trent.

After hanging out at Trent's apartment Trent drove Gwen back to her place and they went up to see if Geoff and Bridgette were okay.

"I swear after you left I tried to get back. I waited at the hotel for you."

"Well I wasnt there was I?"

"Well...No. So that's why I came here!"

"Geoff...Maybe we should take a break..."

"What! No! I want to ask you something.."

"What?" Bridgette said, she looked like she was about to cry. Gwen felt awkward listening to their conversation. Trent looked embarrassed and kinda confused.

"Bridge..I wanted to ask you this a while...I just need you to come here."

"Why can't you come here?"

"Because I can't move." Geoff said, He looked scared and nervous.

"Fine!" Bridgette said throwing her arms up stomping towards Geoff, who was now fumbling with a little box.

"Bridge..." He said getting on one knee. Bridgette stood there frozen. Her eyes were now tearing up. "I love you...Will you marry me?"

The room was silent, Geoff felt like it was the end of the world until Bridgette's shocked face turned into a smile. She nodded. "Does that mean yes?"

"Yes! A million times yes!" She said as he put the ring on her finger. She jumped up and down and then kissed her new fiance.

"Congratulations guys!" Trent said breaking the silence from the doorway.

"YAY! Gwen! come see!" Bridgette said as she ran towards Gwen who was still in shock.

"Its so big!" She said looking at the giant diamond ring on Bridgette's hand.

"I KNOW!" She screamed. "AHHH WERE BOTH GETTING MARRIED!" She screamed again. Trent was now high fiving Geoff and Gwen felt like things were right. She was happy her best friend was engaged.

"GWEN! Be my Maid of Honor!"

"Umm..."

"I won't take no for an answer!"

"Of course!" GWen said smiling. "Be mine?"

"I thought you were never going to ask!"

"Sorry, I meant to." Gwen said smiling. She watched as Bridgette ran into Geoff's arms, she smiled. This was what was suppose to happen, everyone happy. Everyone but Duncan.

Gwen went into her office to call LeShawna to get two wedding planners, for both her and Bridgette.

"You really don't have to!" Bridgette pleaded.

"I do. Happy wedding...Whatever. Your getting a planner!"

"Good. I wanted you to not give in." Bridgette said smiling. "I'm gonna go call my mom about this!" She said skipping out to the living room.

"Now to call LeShawna." She said calling her assistant's home number.

"Hello?" A man's voice said from the other end.

"Hello. This is Gwen, Can I please speak to LeShawna?" I asked, using my professional voice.

"Sure." I heard the man call for LeShawna, and then I heard a little girl on the phone.

"Hi. This is me?"

"Hi there. Can I talk to your mommy?"

"Yes, mamma is coming." Said the little girl. "Okay. Here she is."

"Hey girl. How was the meeting?"

"It was good. I need you to do something..."

"Anything for my boss."

"Get me two wedding planners."

"for who?"

"Me and my friend..."

"NO WAY! CONGRATULATIONS GIRL! I'll call my boy, Noah. He knows everyone. OMG I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks LeShawna."

"Congrats! I'll call you when I know of two amazing and available wedding planners!"

"Okay. Thank you again."

"No problem! Ttyl!" LeShawna said hanging up the phone still screaming. Gwen sat up straighter taking out a piece of paper, it has been awhile since she had taken time to draw. She sketched a dress, Long and white, with a black belt with rhinestones. She felt that this was the dress she was going to marry Trent in. She smiled at her artwork, and got up to walk to see why there was no noise in her apartment. She opened the door and Trent was busy setting the table with a purple table cloth and her good plates.

"Trent?"

"Hey beautiful. Bridgette and Geoff went to Sardi's and I made you some yummy food." He said smiling. She loved the sparkle in his eye when he looked at her.

"What for?"

"Engagement dinner."

"Of course."

"I meant romantic engagement dinner. Because you made me the happiest man alive." He said taking her hand leading her to the table, he pulled out the chair out and when she sat he pushed the chair in closer.

"Thank you. Gwen said sitting, placing the napkin on her lap.

"No problem, anything for my love." Trent said walking into the kitchen. He came back holding a two hot plates of spaghetti. "Lame and cheesy I know, but it was the quickest thing I could make with it being a surprise and all." He said rubbing his neck.

"Anything you make is amazing" She said picking up her fork and burying it in the plate of meat and noodles. She took a bite and it tasted amazing. "Trent! Oh My God! this is like really good!" She said wiping a noodle off her chin.

"Good.H he smiled. They ate the rest of the meal, laughing and talking about anything and everything. This was what she wanted for every single night of the rest of her life. How could she even doubt for second that Trent wasn't the one for her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" Trent said quickly running to the door.

"There's no fire dear." she said looking towards the door. She was shocked to see Duncan standing in the doorway holding a bouquet of dark red roses and a box wrapped in midight blue wrapping paper.

"Duncan..."

"Hey." He responded walking passed a now angry Trent.

"Hey, What are you doing here?" Trent asked.

"I'm just here to give this to Gwen..." Duncan said handing Gwen the flowers and box. "I'll leave now." He said heartbroken.

"Duncan..."

"No, I understand." He said walking past Trent and out the door. "I'm leaving now." and he walked out and down the hallway.

"Trent, I didn't know he was coming."

"I know. I trust you." He said kissing her on the lips softly.

"Okay. I love you." She put the flowers on the table and looked at the box, it was wrapped like a child wrapped it, and there was a small card taped to it.

_Gwen, I know you love Trent, but remember when you loved me...and I loved you...It can happen again. Love Duncan._

Gwen looked at the card, Duncan never wrote cards. She unwrapped the blue box and underneath all the wrapping paper was the box she and Duncan made in 7th grade in wood class. On the top of the box was a skull that Gwen remembers telling Duncan not to since she wanted to carve in a spider, so Duncan carved a spider in the mouth.

"What's that?" Trent asked peeking over her shoulder.

"It's ... a box..."

"Looks scary." He said walking away to clean up.

Gwen opened the box and the contents took her breath away. There was every note she and Duncan passed in school, her lucky wristband, a million photos, and the last thing she found was a small velvet box. She opened the box and inside was a shiny silver locket. She looked at the silver locket and noticed the small engravings on it.

_Duncan and Gwen forever._

She pried open the locket and saw the tiny picture of the two of them hugging from their grade 11 pictures. They were the only ones who took their pictures together and they felt proud of that. She felt the tears burn down her face. 'He kept all of this?' She shut the locket when she heard Trent enter the room. She threw the small box back into the bigger box and closed the lid.

"Hey."

"HEy, are you okay?"

"Yep, I'm fine, you?"

"Perfect." He said picking her up and carrying her to the couch.

"I love you, y'know." She said in a reassuring voice.

"I know. He just...makes me mad. He hurt you and didn't even care."

"Its all the past now. I called a wedding planner." Gwen said smiling before kissing Trent passionately on the lips. He kissed her ba


	15. Chapter 15

**so the last sentence cut off or something... here it is.."He kissed her back and carried her to the bedroom." there...lol.**

Gwen woke up early the next morning to a snoring Trent. She watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath he just wanted to lay there with him all day eating ice cream and drinking wine, but she had work so she sat up and walked to her closet. She looked around her closet and found a cut up band tee, and a nice skirt. She felt like today everything was going to fall in place, she turned her cell phone on and saw she had 34 text messages. All from Duncan. She had no idea what he wanted so she checked the messages.

"_I need to see you before I leave." _ It was the same text over and over, Gwen didn't know how to respond.

"_Meet me outside in a half hour." _ She texted him back. She knew she was going to regret this. Gwen quickly grabbed her jacket and ran out the door to get some coffee, she was only outside for a minute when she heard her name.

"Gwen!" She turned around...

"Hey Duncan...Your early."

"I was outside when I texted you...where are you going?"

"To get coffee for me and Trent."

"Elvis is still up there?"

"Yes, and why are you calling him Elvis?"

"I saw his band poster...Tyler is coming here..."

"Tyler Pendle?" Gwen asked amazed

"Yeah...He broke up with his girl, Haley, and called Lindsay. So...he's coming so I'm not gone yet."

"what about Courtney?"

"She's been hooking up with some guy named Justin...She's been hanging out with Heather a lot."

"That bitch." Gwen mumbled, hearing Heather's name made her teeth clench.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

"Anyways...Tyler's coming here to get his girl back since I tried.." He looked upset.

"Duncan, I'm marrying Trent.

"I know. It kills me, but it'll kill me more to not have you in my life again."

"you already said that Duncan..."

"This time I mean it."

"Okay, just don't mess with my relationship."

"I promise." Duncan said grinning and wrapping one arm around her shoulder. "Let's go get you and guitar boy some coffee, My treat." and they went walking down the street to the nearest coffee shop.

Trent woke up to an empty bed. It was just him. 'Gwen must be up already.'

"Gwen!" no answer. Trent got up pulled on the nearest of his shirts and walked out to the living room. He went to the kitchen to get his cell to text Gwen and ask where she is, that's when he heard someone at the door.

"Coming!" He shouted running at the door hoping it was Gwen. "Hey!...hi?"

"Hey man! I'm Tyler!"

"What?"

"Gwen's friend from Canada...well Duncan's."

"Oh?" He said, thinking this was another guy trying to take Gwen away from him.

"Do you know Lindsay? Duncan said you would..."

"Hey! don't forget about me!" A smaller guy said pulling behind him a suitcase. "I'm cody, or the codster!" Cody said holding his hand out. "Me and Gwen used to hang out."

"So you all just decided to come here?"

"Yeah, I came to get my girl back, and Cody here is gonna try get Gwen...but thats not happening since SHE'S ENGAGED NOW!" He said looking at Cody with a strange yet frightening look.

"Ok? come in then." Trent said allowing the two guys to come in the apartment.

"Wow! Our Gwen has done go..." He didn't get to finish his sentence because he tripped over the carpet landing on his face.

"Whoah! Man you okay?" Trent asked quickly, ignoring Cody who was laughing hysterically on the ground.

"Yeah, all good." He said jumping up on his feet.

"Okay...I'm going to call Gwen..." Trent said reaching for his phone.

"No need Trent" Gwen said entering the apartment with 3 coffees and a box full of what Trent hoped, doughnuts.

"Gwen!" Tyler and Cody both screamed running over to her hugging her. Cody holding on a little longer than what's appropriate.

"Hey, you remind me of puppies!" She said pushing Cody off trying to not drop the goodies she brought for the boys. "Duncan will be right up. This is from him." She said looking at Trent who looked a little mad.

"Thanks!" Cody said reaching for a coffee.

"Yeah!" Tyler said already stuffing a doughnut in his mouth.

"He didn't have to." Trent said, but he still reached for a coffee. He kissed Gwen on the cheek when Duncan walked in the apartment.

"Hey! Why did you guys come here! I told you what hotel I am at!" Said Duncan throwing his sweater on the floor by his shoes.

"Don't know. Just needed to see Gwen first." Cody said moving closer to Gwen. She pushed him away causing him to knock over a lamp.

"Dude!" Gwen shouted. She knew the crash would cause her neighbours to be upset. Just then she heard a loud knock at the door. "Now you've done it."

"Hey! can you guys be quiet...My mom is watching the McLain biograp...Who's this?" The girl with a long braid said running towards Cody."Umm...Cody..."

"I'm Seirra! I think our awesome!"

"You don't even know me..."

"Not yet..." She said smiling. "I should go...Just don't break any lamps...except Cody. He can be as loud as he wants." She said waving and winking at Cody.

"Bye..." Cody waved back nervously, then hitting a laughing Tyler hard in the ribs.

"I see someone likes you..." Gwen said smiling as a wave of relief swept upon her knowing now that now Cody will know how it feels to have someone obsess over you.

"I don't need her, I still am trying to catch the eye of another girl.."He said winking at Gwen.

"So! Let's go see Lindsay!" trent said quickly pushing Cody away from Gwen.

"Not yet!" Tyler screams. :I need to get ready."

"Fine!" everyone says in unison.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long wait, I am just so busy planning my own wedding and I'm starting to not like the way the story is going. But I'm gonna continue for a couple more chapters because I love Trent and Gwen. :P So heres 16. :)**

After what seemed like hours Tyler walked out of Gwen's room in his nicest suit, a small box in hand. He looked fantastic Gwen thought, then he tripped on one of Duncan's shoes and went flying forward into Cody.

"Dude! watch out! you're going to rip you suit!"

"Don't worry, it's invincible!" He said trying to rip a hole in it.

"Sure. Okay Can we go now? I'm hungry and were late and Sierra keeps on knocking on the door." Cody said shuddering.

"Yeah, Let's go see Lindsay." Trent said trying to usher everyone out the door.

"Trent what's the hurry?" Duncan asked eyeing him carefully.

"I need to talk to Gwen a moment."

"Oh, What for?"

"My parents." He said looking at his feet.

"Oh! Yeah guys go downstairs, I'll call a car and yeah...10 minutes."

"Fine! If your not down in ten I'm coming up." Duncan said protectively.

"Don't worry man!" Trent said trying to make Duncan move faster.

"Duncan just go. okay?" Gwen said pushing him towards the door.

"Fine." Duncan said begrudgingly as he walked out the door that Trent quickly shut.

"what's up?" Gwen asked looking at Trent with concern.

"Nothing, I just wanted ten minutes alone with my girl. " He said smiling leaning towards her for a kiss.

"You're funny." Gwen giggled kissing him back.

_Downstairs._

"Seriously! what's taking them so long!" Duncan said trying to clean the gunk off his shoe.

"Dude. It's been 3 minutes since you got down here." Cody said.

"Do you think she misses me? She said she did. What if she's in love with someone?" Tyler asked in panic. He was pacing back and forth, he looked like a mess. "What if she doesn't love me anymore."

"Tyler. She loves you. Remember all your phone conversations at work? She was working too."

"Yeah. That's true." He said more calmly.

_Upstairs._

"So there was no problem with your parents?" Gwen asked after she broke the kiss with Trent.

"Nope, both are happy and are gonna come. So kiss me again." He said leanign in for another kiss.

"Okay. We'll talk more about plans later." Gwen said kissing Trent one last time before Duncan barged in.

"I said I was coming up." Duncan said trying to avoid Trent's angry eyes.

"Yes. and its been...8 minutes." Gwen said looking at her phone.

"So? I thought I would take longer. You know. With the elevator. Did you know that Eva chick is scary!" He said smiling.

"Let's go." said Trent as he pushed Duncan out of the way.

"Okay, fine." Gwen and Trent said in unison.

"Finally!" Duncan said throwing his arms in the air.

The three of them walked downstairs and waited till the car came. Cody was still trying to move closer to Gwen, Trent kept on putting his arm around her as if to show everyone that she was his. And Tyler, A nervous wreck. Gwen felt a little sorry for him since the last time they all saw Lindsay, They had their big break up. It was awful, Tyler met Haley and Haley convinced him to break up with Lindsay. After that Lindsay ignored him in the hallways at school, and right after grad she was gone, no one had heard from her for 2 years. Then suddenly out of the blue she was everywhere, and doing everyones hair. Tyler regretted everything, he watched her on tv on the verge of tears every week. He needed her and he was afraid that she no longer wanted him.

"Gwen, Can we talk when we get there?" A scared Tyler asked.

"Sure." Gwen responded, she could see the fear in his eye. "Don't worry Tyler, she loves you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah man! Since I've been with Gwen, all Lindsay does is daydream, and I'm positive it's about you." Trent said while looking out the window.

"He's right, She always called her ex Brandon, Tyler. That's why they broke up." Gwen said remembering all the times Lindsay called Brandon Tyler.

"Really?" He said hopefully.

"Yep."

"That's great! I mean..Not for Brandon but for me!" Tyler said smiling. He smiled staring out the window.

When they pulled up to Lindsays salon, Tyler was shaking.

"You can do it!" Duncan yelled as he pushed Tyler forward and he walked into the door.

"Ow!" he scream.

"Hello? Tyler!" said a blue-eyed blonde in 4 inch heels walked out. He face lit up when she saw Tyler lying on the ground moaning in pain.

"TYLER!" She screamed.

"L-Lindsay?" Tyler said looking up. Before he could say anything Lindsay kisses him passionately.

"Tyler! I missed you!" She said breaking apart the kiss.

"Me too..I'm here now...To stay!"

"Oh my God! Me too!" Lindsay said, Gwen, Duncan and Trent all smiled while Cody was being attacked by some birds.

"No, I mean I'm here, for you."

"OOOH!" She said loudly. "Come in guys!" She said motioning for them to come in.

Gwen started walking inside when she felt Trent hold her back.

"hey."

"Hey you."

"I was thinking...Lets just do it now.."

"Do what now?"

"Get married."

"This minute?"

"today...City Hall."

"Are you serious?" Gwen was shocked. She didn't know what to say or think, but the first thing that popped into her head was Duncan.

LOL sorry, I wanna get this moving I know I havent updated in a while. just been busy and such:P anyyyywayyys. yeah. hope you like it!


	17. Chapter 17

"Let's get married today!" Trent said with enthusiasm and excitement.

"Today?" Gwen looked at him puzzled, she liked the idea but she wasn't sure. She instantly thought of Duncan.

"Yeah! I can call my uncle and he can get us in in like...An hour!"

"What about your parents? My mom and brother?"

"We can call them and yeah." Trent was nearly jumping around in excitement.

"What about..."

"Gwen! I love you! and I don't want to wait any longer to call you mine!"

"Trent, I'm yours either way...Is this about Duncan?" She asked suspiciously.

"GOD NO! Gwen, I just want to call you my wife." Gwen thought for a minute, she thought about how this would affect her friendship with Duncan, and how he would be crushed. Why was she thinking about Duncan? Shouldn't she want to marry Trent as soon as possible?

"Gwen?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What's up man?" Trent said.

"I was looking for Gwen." Duncan sneered.

"Yeah?"

"Coming?" He said holding out his hand. Gwen thought about taking it, but seeing Trent clench like he did made her rethink her decision.

"Actually...No.." When Gwen said that Trent's face lit up as Duncan's fell.

"YES!" Trent said.

"I...We are going to get married..." She stammered.

"What the F-..."

"And! Can you be our witness?" She asked before he swore.

"No freaking way." He said turning around.

"Duncan!" She called after him, but he was already running.

"Gwen, It's okay..." Trent said. "We don't need him."

That is what killed it for Gwen. She looked at Trent with anger in her eyes.

"We don't need my best friend? We don't needa witness! This was all about Duncan wasn't it?" She screamed.

"Gwen, no, I swear!" He said. Gwen didn't know if he was telling the truth but she was too mad to care. "Gwen wait!" He called for her as she walked in the direction that Duncan ran. She knew he wouldn't go far because he had no idea where he was going. Three blocks away she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Duncan sitting on a bench.

"Hey you."

"Don't marry him Gwen."

"Why not?"

"Because Gwen. He's not gonna stay around forever."

"And what do you mean by that."

"Look, He kissed his ex- girlfriend, and then he freaking punched me because I was at your apartment!"

"Thats not his fault."

"Gwen! you're defending him! and you know I'm right! He isn't right for you Gwen! Geoff and Bridgette...now they're perfect for eachother. You and Trent...Total opposites! You like horror! he likes...By the looks of your movies...comedy and every Nicholas Sparks movie ever made."

"Those are mine."

"Stop defending him! I know when you're lying!"

"Fine! He likes romance and comedies! I love him. And he loves me! and Duncan...You had your chance with me. I'm sick of talking about this!"

"Gwen..Take time by yourself. and then choose who you want. Because If you truly and honestly wanted Trent forever, you wouldn't be standing here on the street with me arguing about how much you love Trent!"

"Duncan..." Gwen whispered and then He walked away. She sat down where Duncan had sat, and broke down in tears. How could he say that. Of course she loved Trent, and of course she wanted to marry him, but she also wanted Duncan. She sat there watching people walk by her in a hurry, she tried searching for a familiar face to help her cope with her confusion, but there was noone around. Gwen sat there for what seemed like hours, when she finally got up she started walking towards Lindsays. Maybe Duncan was right...Maybe she needs to be alone. It is what DJ tried to tell her. She walked into Lindsay's salon and saw Tyler, Lindsay, Cody, and Trent all talking. She walked slowly to Trent as everyone watched her.

"Trent, Can we talk?"

"Sure..." He said with a worried look. They walked towards the back of the salon and Trent looked at Gwen terrified.

"Gwen, Is everything okay?"

"Trent, It isn't. I was talking to DJ the other night...and he said that since things are going so horribly...that maybe...I should take some time for me..."

"No, Gwen! I'm sorry! We can wait! we can go visit your mom. I'll change! I'm sorry!" Trent pleaded. She wanted to say okay and for everything to go back to normal. "Gwen, say something." Trent said, tears running down his face.

"Trent, I love you,, so much! and there is nothing more that I want to do than to be your wife, but I can't..."

"Its Duncan right?" He asked, looking up.

"Trent, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I knew you weren't over him when we started dating... I guess its fine...I can wait for you Gwen." He smiled. She knew he understood.

"So Are we broken up?"

"I guess so, since its what you want. I love you Gwen."

"I love you too Trent." She said kissing his cheek. "I'm gonna go home...you guys are still welcome to come over. I have to find Geoff."

"Geoff?'

"He is the person I talk to when I break up with someone."

"Oh. not Bridgette?"

"She's there for when I am beyond inconsolable."

"Will you be okay?"

"Of course." Gwen smiled and started walking towards the door when she remembered the ring on her finger.

"Keep it, for me." Trent said noticing her looking at her hand.

"Okay." She smiled and left the building waving goodbye to everyone else.


	18. Chapter 18

Gwen walked out onto the street, tears starting to fall down her face, she walked towards the bench she sat only 2 hours ago with Duncan. She saw someone sitting there but she sat down anyways.

"Gwen?" a small nervous voice from beside her said.

"Look, I don't know who you ar- COURTNEY!"

"Hey..."

"Oh my GOD! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you but I got lost, and I'm trying to find Tyler and Lindsay, but...I am lost!"

"What? I'm still in shock about you being here."

"Did you want to go get coffee?"

"No, I can't walk right now."

"Oh. I heard you got engaged...Lucky man."

"I need a break, that's why I can't move."

"Oh, Gwen..I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"I also wanted to get Duncan to officially sign the divorce papers..."

"Yeah...I'm not sure where he is."

"It's okay, I'll find him. Gwen, I met someone."

"I know, you told me." She smiled, Courtney smiled back.

"I hope your happy."

"I am. Justin, is amazing." She said showing her hand. There was a giant ring, a giant diamond, and all Gwen could do was think of her own ring in her pocket.

"Wow...I didn't know you were that crazy about him."

"It's not an engagement ring, it's like a...'your mine..Exclusively' ring."

"Does it have to be that big?"

"Yep, His dad is rich, and yeah. He really is amazing..."

"Well I'm happy for you." Gwen smiled, she wanted to go somewhere else, but she felt frozen on the spot. Then, she heard someone call her name, a voice so familiar she felt like she was 16 again.

"Gwen!"

"Huh?"

"I heard...and I wanted to do this." Gwen was lifted from where she was sitting and spun around and Duncan threw her back kissing her like in the movies. For a moment she was afraid of falling, but when she realized who it was, she wrapped her arms around Duncan kissing him back. There was clapping from Courtney and people in the surrounding area.

"Gwen, I love you, with everything that I am, with every fiber of me, every damn molecule and whatever. Will you please please please give me a chance to make you mine?"

Gwen stared at him, she looked around at everyone staring, she saw a tear run down Courtney's smiling face, and then she saw Trent. She saw the hurt in his eyes, and the kiss started to sink in.

"Duncan...I...Can't." And she ran towards Trent.

"I thought you wanted Duncan.." He said.

"It was dumb, Trent, I don't know what I was thinking! I want you! I need you! I want to marry you right now!"

"Wait..Really!" He said in disbelief.

"Yes!"

Trent then picked up Gwen and sat her on his motorcycle, Before he sat on it himself he was stopped.

"Trent, Treat her right." Duncan said solemnly.

"I swear... I will." And then he got on his bike and the drove towards city hall.

Coutney watched as her soon to be ex-husband was rejected by his real true love.

"Duncan..."

"What. Oh, Court... I suppose you want me to sign some papers..."

"Yeah..."She said pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Fine."

"Thank you." She said as he took the papers out of her hands and signed them. She looked at him and gently kissed him on the nose. "You will be alright."

"Thanks. How's Justin?"

"He's fine. But, I should go...I have to give Tyler the rest of his things...Haley threw them out the windows..."

"Man, that girl is crazy." He said smiling. "Let's go."

He took Courtney by the hand and they walked to the salon.

**Hey, one more chapter. I guess. I was considering making an alternate ending, but I can't really since my computer is broken and I am using the tv screen as a computer screen, its annoying as heck!:Pso maybe in a few weeks when I get a new computer.**

**Sorry for the spelling errors and such, and mistakesin tthe story and sucjh, I normally write in the middle of the night.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Courtney, Why don't you love me? Like I know that I said I don't love you in that way first. but...why?" Duncan said moments after he and Courtney started walking towards Lindsay's salon.

"Duncan, please. We both know that we didn't love each other that way anymore." She said placing her small hand on Duncan's shoulder.

"You got that right. So do I get to meet mr. perfect? Does he meet your high standards?" Duncan chuckled.

"Shut up, and yes, just so you know." She smiled.

"should we go in?" He said pointing to the door.

"Yep." Courtney nodded and walked towards the door.

Once inside Courtney was greeted with smiles and laughter. She hugged Lindsay first then moved on to Tyler. She smiled at hiim handing him a bag full of his clothes.

"So...Haley is mad?"

"Definatly. But she's alright now. She is "Dating" some guy we went to school with." She said awkwardly.

"awesome!" He said kissing Lindsay on the cheek.

Courtney looked at all her friend, happy with things, but she still felt as if something was missing. She turned around and couldn't see Duncan anywhere.

Duncan stood across the street from city hall, trying to decide to go inside and be a witness for Gwen and Trent. he stood there watching people enter and exit the building, he finally decided to wait by Trent's motorcycle which was parked on the street.

Gwen smiled at her husband while Trent signed the license. He looked at her, cupping her face in his hands and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Everything in the world seemed to stop when he kissed her the first time as husband and wife.

"I love you Gwen." He said in a whisper.

"I love you too." She said back. It was now official and there was nothing that would come between them.

On the flight back home Courtney sat next to Duncan. He laughed at all the cheesy things Justin bought for Courtney, but he was happy for her, but was he ever going to be happy, he thought.

"Will I ever be happy?" He asked Courtney.

"Duncan, of course you will." She smiled. Only minutes after he asked her that, a tall black haired girl in tall black boots, fishnet stockings and Duncan's favourite band blasting from the girl's headphones. She took the seat in front of him, but before she sat down she smiled at Duncan. He immediately felt some kind of hope in his life of pain and misery.

**sorry for the shortness of this chapter, and for the length of time it took me to write. I have been incredibly busy lately, and sleeping so i apologize. Okay, one more chapter to wrap it up. I hope you liked the story and im not sure what the marriage things are like in New York since I can only dream. :P anyways thanks for reading, your awesome!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Trent! Can you pick up Kara today? I have to pick up this piece from Charlotte!" Gwen yelled from her office in her condo.

"Sure thing!" Her husband Trent replied. Gwen smiled and continued to put things in her bag.

"Can you also call Duncan and Erin to tell them to come to dinner next week, We can tell them the news then."

"of course, my love." trent said, now in the doorway.

"And, can you please come here..." She said as he walked towards her. "So I can give my husband a kiss." She grinned as Trent picked her up from her waist kissing her.

"I love you so much." Trent said smiling.

"I love you too."

"Don't worry about a thing, I'll get Kara from school, and then I'll go get some wine for Duncan and Erin, and then I will call you around lunch to see how you're feeling." He said as he placed his hand on Gwen' stomach. "And you..." He said, speaking to her stomach, "are a wonderful little thing."

"I have to go, see you later." She waved as she left the room. She walked down to the lobby, called for a taxi and was off to work.

Gwen and Trent were now married for five years, they had one daughter, Kara, and had another child on the way. Gwen currently was a top artist in North America and Trent music producer. She sat in the cab reflecting on her life, never wondering how life would have been if she chose Duncan over Trent. Duncan was happy now, and she felt that the past never needed to be brought back. She was excited to tell her best friend her news, and couldn't wait to tell him that they would like him to be their new son or daughter's godparents.

Duncan woke up from a deep sleep, he rolled over to see a small note from his long time girlfriend Erin.

"_Duncan, work till 4 today, so let' go out to eat today. Since it is our anniversary. see you then babe. I love you._

_-Erin"_

He smiled at the note, rolling back over and took out his phone. there was 2 missed calls and a few texts from his mom.

"Hey...duncan? It's Trent, give us a call when you get this. Tell Erin Hi."

Duncan smiled because he knew there was good news since Gwen didn't call herself, since she always gave in when she talked to him.

'I guess its dinner." duncan said out loud as he pulled on his jeans. He reached for his hone and proceeded to dial Erin's work number.

"Hey Babe."

"Hey! did you get my note?"

"Of course. and I love you too."

"So Trent called, I think we're supposed to go for dinner soon, like as soon as possible."

"tonight?"

"No, like...Tomorrow maybe?"

"sure. I'll call Gwen to tell her we'll be there."

"Awesome. I love you."

"you're wonderful, but i got to go. See you later."

"Bye beautiful." And Duncan hung up the phone.

_the next day_

"Hey Gwen! Where's my little monster?" Duncan said kneeling down as the small 4 year old came running into Duncan's arms.

"Uncle Dunky! Come see what mommy made for me!" She said as she tugged on one of Duncan's fingers.

"sure thing Sunshine." He said, smiling up at Gwen who gave him a nod of approval.

"Coming." He said as he and the little girl ran into the apartment.

"Hey Erin, come in." Gwen said motioning her to enter.

"thanks for having us again. Duncan has been going on about how you might have some big news?"

"Hah. i'll save that for later." Gwen blushed.

"Where's Trent?"

"He's still at work, he may have found the next Justin Beiber."

"Oh..." Erin said with a fallen look.

"Oh! he's going to tell the man who found him to forget it."

"Oh! Makes better sense." she laughed as she sat on the red living room couch.

"So would you like anything to drink?"

"Sure, any wine?"

"Sadly, not anymore, we don't have any alcohol in the house because-" Gwen stopped herself but it was already too late.

"Oh My God! Your pregnant!" Duncan said from behind her. he ran up and hugged Gwen, lifting her up from the ground that she stood on.

"Yes, but I ruined the surprise!" She said as Duncan put her down and picked up Kara.

"Congratulations!" Erin said jumping up and giving Gwen a tight hug.

"thanks."

"Hey1 I'm back!" Trent's voice echoed throughout the condo.

"Hey Man! Congratulations!" Duncan said reaching for Trent's hand.

"Oh? Thanks. I see Gwen spilled." He said laughing smiling at Gwen. "hi Erin."

"hi Trent. congratulations"

"So...I guess everyone knows..."

"Not Geoff and bridgette.'

"why aren't they here?" duncan asked.

"Honeymoon...you sent them off with us...after the wedding...Maybe you don't remember since you were drunk most of the reception." Gwen teased.

"That's right! Took them long enough to get married." Duncan laughed.

"Well, Let's eat." Trent said as he picked up some take out bags from the shelf by the door.

"Yum!" Both Erin and Gwen said.

After eating all the food, they all sat in the living room, while Kara watched tv from the kitchen tv, Gwen turned to ask Dunan a serious question.

"Duncan, you and Erin are two of my best friends, and since Geoff and Bridgette are Kara's Godparents..."

"Yes!" Duncan shouted causing kara to drop her milk in the kitchen.

'Haha, Calm down. But good." Trent laughed before getting up to clean u the mess his daughter made.

"no problem, I already love kara, why wouldn't I love this one." He said leaning over to rub gwen's stomach.

"Great. more of a reason for you to come over." Gwen smiled.

"your reason enough." duncan said as erin eyed him suspiciously. Gwen sat there, feeling awkward and smiling.

"I'm going to get some ... cheese..." She said before she hurried to the kitchen.

She watched as her husband played with their daughter and smiled. She knew she made the right choice, and knew Trent was the one. no question, but what was that moment with Duncan where she wished things were different. she would never let anyone know of that, but the feeling was obviously mutual. Gwen pushed the thoughts away as she kissed Trent on the cheeks and smiled.

"i love you."

"i love you too."

gwen smiled forgetting the moment with Duncan, Trent was her present and future. and she was happy with that.

The End

**hey, so Erin was the girl on the plane, Courtney ended up marrying Justin while heather and Alejandro's relationship ended. Gwen and Trent had 2 children, Kara and Shane, Duncan and Erin didn't get married because after Courtney Duncan never wanted to do it again which cause Erin to leave, but he met another girl who believed the same and yep. It should be clear that Duncan still loves Gwen but im not sure how much. Geoff and Bridgette's honeymoon ended up with them moving there permanetly...In Hawaii, because of the surfing and the warmth. The wedding took so long because the wedding planner took forever, and then they broke up for 6 months and yeah. I hope you liked the story. Maybe Ill do one more chapter, but as an alternate ending where she stays with Duncan instead. just let me know. :P**

**I hope you enjoyed it. :D**

**-Mkent**


End file.
